A Cat In Heat
by SmokingBun
Summary: Ivy Pepper is missing, an experiment of Dr. Strange's reveals himself to Bruce Wayne and is revealed to be a clone. None of that matters since Cat is having a deeply personal issue that only Bruce can help her with. What happens when the young Bat is faced with his greatest challenge yet, keeping a sexually charged teen girl from going insane due to mating season.
1. Chapter 1: A Cunning Linguist

**CHAPTER 1: A Cunning Linguist**

 _AN: I began writing this story before Season 3, Episode 1 had aired and hence the character of Five or Nega Bruce or Doppelwayner has a different name and personality from what was established in the episode. This fic was inspired by a reddit discussion and my own desire to write a story featuring a threesome with a clone. Enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GOTHAM or any of its characters**

Selina rose angrily from the sofa, she had come to Bruce distraught and distressed hoping to find comfort and help from the one person who cared about it. Instead she found herself all but spurned, he no longer had time for her problems and she would have to hunt down her friend Ivy by herself. She was disappointed in herself for thinking different.

"You're a selfish ass you know that?" She scolded as she moved towards the window.

"Selina! WAIT!" Bruce called out, he had to reveal him to her.

"What is it now?" She answered irritated and scowled at him.

"Selina, I need to show you something." Bruce said while still unsure of how to reveal him to her.

"Yeah? What is it?" Selina asked angrily.

"You can come out now." Bruce called out to somewhere behind the sofa.

He rose slowly, rising from behind the maroon couch that acted as the centerpiece of the reading room. Selina's bored expression turned to a wide eyed gaze as she tried to comprehend what she was seeing. It was Bruce or at least someone that looked exactly like him except his hair was messier and longer.

"Wh… wh... who is that!" Selina exclaimed while slowly backing away.

"Don't be afraid! This is Fake Bruce or Fruce… my clone… I guess." Bruce announced as he turned to Fruce.

"Still hate that name." Fruce said quietly with a lowered head.

"Whoa whoa! Explain! Now! Chop chop!" Selina ordered punctuating with a clap of her hands.

"I'm a creation of Dr. Hugo Strange and was one of the escapees along with the monsters they killed in that warehouse. Fish Mooney sent me away though, I guess she didn't like children." Fruce admitted sadly.

"Wait, he's one of the monsters? One more for the pyre then!" Selina declared ferociously brandishing a butterfly knife.

"No, don't hurt him! He's one of us now!" Bruce roared as he stood defensively in front of Fruce.

"Please! I need help! Don't hurt me!" Fruce cried out as he hid behind his brother.

Bruce walked over to Selina and seated her on one of the arm chairs to calm her down but her piercing gaze never let Fruce out of sight. Bruce wouldn't even get a chance to complete the order, Fruce would be dead with a blade poking through his eyeball.

"Selina, listen. He's a victim and he has scars all over his neck and back. They did horrible things to him at Indian Hill and the fact that he came out sane is a miracle. We need to help him." Bruce informed Selina.

"Okay, but what does grandpa England think about all this?" Selina asked with a scowl.

"Oh I'm glad you asked Miss Kyle…" Alfred said as he walked into the room and all eyes turned to him.

"Despite my warnings and reservations, Master Bruce has decided to keep Fruce around out of generosity. Though he hasn't committed any wrongdoing… yet. I intended to keep an eye on him." He said with a smile.

"If Alfred doesn't like him then neither do I. Keep him at a distance, I don't like how he smells." Selina explained.

Fruce sniffed his arm as a response to Selina's comment, "I smell… different?"

"Guys please! We can't exactly throw him out and like you said Alfred he hasn't hurt anyone. We need to figure out why Fruce was created by Dr. Strange." Bruce declared.

"Do we have to?" Fruce questioned.

"Why not? Don't you want to know your purpose?" Bruce asked.

"What purpose? I'm a kid, a homeless kid who looks like Gotham's richest teenager. I… just want a bed and… a home." Fruce said sadly.

His words struck a chord with the other three, where normally they were always gung ho about finding answers and getting to the bottom of mysteries they forgot to consider the very real human element.

"I think Master Fruce has a point, all you tykes do is get into trouble with dangerous folk and then wait for me or Mr. Gordon to come rescue you. How about we don't for once since even Fruce doesn't want to travel down the rabbit hole." Alfred explained with his typical British strictness.

"I'm sorry Fruce, I should have considered your feelings." Bruce said placing a comforting hand on his double's arm.

"It's okay, you're a good person Mister Wayne." Fruce said with a shy smile.

"Hey! It's Bruce, no Mister Wayne okay. We're basically brothers." Bruce declared earning an eye roll from Selina.

"So what happens now?" Fruce questioned.

"Well Master Fruce for starters, I should show you around the house since it's a big mansion and it would help you to know where everything is." Alfred said regrettably as he placed a hand on Fruce's shoulder and led him out of the room.

"Good, Emo Wayne is gone." Selina sighed with relief.

"Selina please, no backtalk and be nice." Bruce reprimanded.

It was at this point Bruce noticed a look of slight discomfort visible on the young girls face while she pressed her thighs and rubbed them against each other as if she was having trouble downstairs. She seemed jumpier than normal.

"And what is with you today? You seem agitated." Bruce pondered.

"Can we talk somewhere private? Like your bedroom?" Selina pleaded.

Bruce was puzzled by her request but thought either she was sick or worse being hunted by one of the countless thugs and ne'er-do-well's that stalked the city. He guided her up the stairs and noticed some more unusual behavior. She all but pasted herself onto his back as they walked, she held his hand and would occasionally nuzzle him.

They entered Bruce's lavish bedroom and he plopped Selina down on the bed to question what was going on. She looked around pensively and rubbed her arm like she was having trouble coming up with the words before exhaling strongly and beginning to explain her situation.

"Bruce, we need to talk." Selina said.

"We did. Ivy's missing and I want to help you find her." Bruce replied.

"No, there's something else. There's something wrong with me…. Very wrong." Selina mewed.

"What is it?" Bruce questioned, puzzled.

"Okay, so this has been happening since a couple of days now. I wake up and feel strangely hot, not in a sweaty kind of way but in a … boy I'm feeling kinda horny right now. You understand?" There was a tinge of embarrassment in her voice but she knew only Bruce could help him.

"Wait so you feel aroused in the morning? Happens with me two. I do research on human physiology and sometimes…" Brue began.

"No, this isn't like that. Yeah I'm going through puberty and so are you but it's not supposed to be this extreme is it?" Selina whined and threw her hands around.

"Have you tried masturbating?" Bruce asked with clinical disposition.

Selina's shocked and wide eyed reaction made it clear that it was a highly inappropriate question to ask. Under normal circumstances she would have slapped him for asking such a personal question but she was desperate for answers.

"Yes. But it only helps for a little while. I did it just before coming here and now I'm feeling hot again." Selina explained.

"Have you tried going to a doctor?" Bruce questioned with an inquisitive scowl.

"Oh ya! I should go to a doctor with all the money and insurance that I don't have!" She replied sarcastically.

Bruce himself started feeling a little strange, to put it in a metaphysical way it felt like there were waves of energy coming of Selina. Those waves made it look like she was glowing in the midday sun and giving off the scent of fresh lilies. There was a storm rising inside him and all he wanted to do was rip her clothes off and make love to her. He resisted.

"Ugh, my head. Selina, whatever's happened to you seems a bit further than a medical condition. Hold on a sec, I need to grab one of my biology books." Bruce said with a shake of his head as he moved to a shelf opposite the bed.

"Ooh… nerd porn!" Selina chuckled.

"Very funny Selina." Bruce said absentmindedly as he flipped through the books.

It took three different textbooks on human and animal biology before Bruce found something that was at once fascinating and disturbing. It would certainly explain some of her behavior and he an idea for the source of the issue. He would have been more skeptical had he not shifted his attention from the books to Selina who was now sitting on all fours with her rear in the air and breathing heavily.

"Why are you doing that?" Bruce questioned with wide eyes.

"Yeah, uh… my body seems to relax whenever I'm in this position. Sorry." Selina apologized.

"Selina, you're in heat." Bruce said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I know that Einstein!" Selina scolded as she sat up.

"No I mean literally! Here look at this." Bruce informed as we walked over with the book.

Selina's eyes grew wide with horror as she read the paragraph Bruce was pointing to, "When a female cat is in heat she displays a variety of physiological changes and behaviors including but not limited to… HOLY SHIT WHAT?!"

Selina tossed Bruce and the book aside as the truth dawned upon her, "No! No way!" She wailed standing up.

"Selina wait, don't freak out!" Bruce tried to calm her down.

"Don't freak out! DON'T FREAK OUT! OH MY GOD BRUCE! Listen, I know sometimes I walk on all fours or nuzzle people or lick my arm but I only do that to FUCK with people! That doesn't mean I am literally a female cat-human thing who is now going through cat mating season!" Selina roared and stomped around the room.

"Listen, don't shout or Alfred and Fruce will come running to see what the commotion is about. Breathe, just breathe and think about how this could have happened. Months ago you were just a normal girl and now…." Bruce lost himself in a train of thought, thinking deeply about why a human was displaying the physiology of a cat.

"Indian Hill!" Selina gasped and covered her mouth.

"What about it? Did Dr. Strange do something to you?" Bruce asked concerned.

"I'm… I'm not sure…. but there was a short window where I was unconscious before they put me in the same cell as Bridget." Selina admitted with a worried look in her face.

"Selina, it's possible Dr. Strange did something to you… I'm sorry." Bruce replied.

"God! Fuck Strange! When I catch him I'm going to pounce on him and claw… no! I mean I will walk towards him on my two human legs and STAB HIM … like a human!" Selina said with gritted teeth and balled fists.

"Guess we have to chase after Strange after all." Bruce said with a melancholic confidence.

Bruce was already thinking of strategies and plans to solve this issue, even at this young age he was preparing contingencies and counters but his lack of experience would render most of them useless. Selina on the other hand sat defeated on the side of the bed, her fingers clawing into the mattress and her eyes red with grief.

Bruce moved over and sat beside her, a short silence was quickly followed by the girl embracing him as tightly as she could. She cried into his shoulder and Bruce would hold her for as long as she would need him.

"Bruce… I need you… badly." She requested.

"I know Selina, I understand." Bruce was eager to oblige.

She pulled away from him but only long enough for him to draw her into a kiss. Their noses brushed across each other as their soft lips pressed against each other. Bruce took hold of a handful of her lovely curls and threaded his fingers through them and she returned the favor by letting loose a soft moan.

Selina pulled herself away momentarily and whispered, "My nipples are sore…"

Bruce smiled at her beet red face and gently laid her down on the bed before beginning to zip her jacket down. She smiled up at him while he admired by toned and athletic physique. Bruce seemed to exhale deeply like he was about to perform some delicate task and proceeded to grab her white bra and pushed it over her breasts.

"Like what you see?" She asked slyly, now in full arousal.

Bruce answered by diving down onto her chest and taking a mouthful of nipple making the girl gasp with pleasure and surprise. She ran her fingers through his hair as he began to softly suck on it like a babe. Bruce's eyes were closed and he seemed almost in a trance as he alternated between licking the nipple and sucking on the breast itself.

Selina twisted and turned beneath him letting out the occasional girlish squeak or gasp as Bruce continued. She guided his free hand to her other breast so that he could massage it. He did as was commanded and found himself lost in pleasurable stupor, his pants grew tight around him but he ignored the discomfort.

"Bruce… can you go … lower." Selina breathed.

She unbuckled her trousers for him which he followed up by pulling them down to reveal a pair of pink panties. Bruce gulped with anticipation as he gently grabbed the hem of her panties and pulled them down to reveal a second pair of pink lips sitting vertical with a small mound of hair on top.

Bruce was unsure of how to proceed but his instincts told him to move closer and he obeyed. It was odd, there was an intoxicating scent to her nether regions, that same old scent of lilac and they looked swollen and puffy. He wanted to kiss them.

Selina watched wide eyed as Bruce all but buried his face into her and shuddered as their lips met. Once again Bruce found himself in a trance, like he was acting on pure instinct. He kissed her once, twice and thrice feeling Selina shudder with each motion. As if it was a natural progression, he began to lick at the surface and worked to moisten the area with his saliva.

He noticed that every time his tongue touched the small nub at the top of the lips, Selina would let out a soft moan. He liked it when she did that and began to focus on it, licking and sucking on it. Selina couldn't believe what was happening and felt like she was on a cloud, drunk on bliss.

Selina cried out as he struggled with her legs but Bruce held them in place as he worked on her. She was afraid she'd have to guide him to the finish but he turned out to be more perceptive than she thought. Once Bruce was sure she was wet enough, his tongue forced her lips to part and penetrated her.

Selina yelped with pleasure.

Bruce could barely control himself, something about what he was doing was driving them both wild. He rolled his tongue about inside her while she rolled her fingers through his hair trying desperately not to make too much noise. It was almost too much to bear, the metaphorical dam inside her was full and needed release.

"Use your fingers…" She said between gasps while drool poured from her mouth.

Bruce explored her insides with his tongue for a little longer, enjoying the feeling of her shift and twist in his hands. He rose for air and tasted the sweet honey his tongue had gathered before bending back down to lick at the small nub again while he pressing two of his fingers against the lips.

He rubbed his fingers against her which seem to make Selina whine with anticipation. It took some effort but he managed to shove his middle finger into her now moist nether and proceeded to carefully pull it in and out. Once he was sure he could fit another, his index joined in on the fun.

Selina was now arching her back into air with her mouth expelling moans and groans rhythmically with Bruce's fingers. Not too long after Selina gasped loudly as a comforting wave passed over her and she felt weightless for a split second. Her legs went numb as feminine fluids gushed within her and coated Bruce's fingers.

She breathed and wheezed on the bed as she watched Bruce rise from her beneath her and put the now sticky fingers in his mouth to clean them. She was in awe since she had heard men let alone boys wouldn't dare indulge in such vulgarity but there he was, savoring her flesh.

"Mmm… not bad." Bruce declared with a smile, it was a bit sour but he wouldn't admit it.

"Not bad huh? What, you needed some caviar or filet mignon with that?" Selina chuckled.

She watched him lay down beside her and she had the urge to cuddle up next to him. Nuzzling his face lovingly once more and with a hand on his cheek, she whispered into his ear.

"Thank you."

Her hand moved down from his cheek until it managed to find the small bump in his pants. Bruce looked up at her with a concerned look, she smiled at the young boy's apprehension when the tables were turned.

"My turn." She said softly.


	2. Chapter 2: Blood Pact

**CHAPTER 2: Blood Pact**

 _AN: Not much sex in this one and what's there is brief. But this chapter was for more character moments and making the plot move forward since my idea has expanded somewhat from the initial pitch. Next chapter will begin with a nice and lengthy steamy shower sequence and that's a SmokingBun guarantee._

Bruce recalled a documentary he once saw on television. It was a look into real life spy work and covered various intelligence agencies from around the world including the C.I.A, Mossad, KGB and R.A.W. A common topic of discussion was the possibility of being captured and subjected to torture.

Various field agents, some of whom had indeed been captured talked about their harrowing experiences and how they nearly broke. They discussed techniques for resisting and putting yourself in a mindset to bear the pain. Bruce tried to recall what they had said but wished he could ask them one simple question.

 _What do you do when your torturer is using pleasure instead of pain but you need to resist anyway?_

She had told him to hold it in as long as he could, to actively resist the buildup of pressure and deny himself the sweet release. But it was becoming more than he could bear, his hair was wet with sweat, drool poured from his mouth, his knees buckled from weakness but she wouldn't stop. And soon he didn't want her too.

"Selina!" Bruce moaned weakly as he pushed her inward, her soft lips gliding along the hardened shaft.

Bruce shuddered as his masculinity burst from his swollen manhood and into Selina's eager throat. He fell to the floor gasping and spent as Selina pushed herself away holding a mouthful of fluid. He looked into her eyes as she dutifully gulped it all down and brushed her fingers against her neck as if to savor it.

"How was it?" Bruce breathed.

"Oh, _c'est magnifique garcon!_ " She declared in French which made Bruce laugh.

It was then much to their horror that they noticed the door had been left ajar. Had they moved any faster they might have been considered metahumans as they got dressed and tried their best to not look like they spent the last thirty minutes pleasuring each other with their mouths.

Peeking carefully out into the corridor they look left and the space was empty but it was when they turned right that Selina's blood began to boil. Much to her disgust she saw Fruce with his back against the wall and in a daze with his privates hanging out for all to see.

She stomped over and lifted him up by the collar while dragging him into the room. He protested but his increased strength didn't seem to do any good as Selina threw him to the floor and brandished her knife once again.

"Explain! Explain before I chop your wiener off you sicko!" Selina ordered.

"Selina! Wait!" Bruce tried to calm her down to no avail.

"No Bruce! That's it, this freak has got to go!" Selina scolded.

Fruce began to cry and begged for mercy, "Please! I'm sorry, don't hurt me! Please!"

"Fruce, what the hell were you doing there?" Bruce expressed his irritation.

"I… I didn't know what I was doing… Alfred wanted me to call you two down for lunch." Fruce wailed.

"Yeah? And what part of that involves spying on a private moment and… and jerking off to it!" Selina roared.

"Fruce, you need to explain yourself. This kind of behavior is very bad." Bruce said.

"I… I came up and saw you two … doing that and I started to feel hot and I thought Selina was glowing and…" Fruce started to explain through sniffles.

"Ok, he's officially off his rocker. Bruce, we need to get rid of him." Selina scoffed.

"Selina wait. When we were… when we were pleasuring each other. For a moment I thought you were glowing too. My head felt weird and all I wanted was… you…" Bruce explained to a confused Selina.

"Are you listening to yourself Bruce? You sound insane! Romantic sure but insane!" Selina said throwing her arms about.

"No, I'm not insane. Cat's release pheromones when in heat, those pheromones often mess with a perspective mate's psyche. What you have is some sort of enhanced version of those pheromones." Bruce said with a professor's diction.

"WHAT?!" Selina said flummoxed.

"Your body is releasing chemicals into the air that make people… horny around you…" Bruce said embarrassed.

"Jesus Christ! I am going to hurt Strange… I'm going to hurt him and make him beg for death…" Selina said menacingly.

"Selina, humans release pheromones from their hair. You could try… shaving your hair. I mean, it's an idea." Bruce suggested with a shrug.

"And lose my curls?! Oh fuck no! I don't know about guys but girls take pride in their hair. Do not touch the hair!" Selina threatened with her blade.

"MASTER BRUCE!" Alfred called out from the corridors.

Bruce moved quickly, he helped Fruce to his feet and ordered him into the bathroom, "Listen, go in there and clean yourself up. No more crying and do not mention what happened here. Okay?"

Fruce nodded in agreement and wiped his tears while rushing into the bathroom. Alfred walked in and saw Bruce and Selina standing in the middle of the room with Selina holding a knife in her hand.

"What are you two doing up here? And what's with the knife?" Alfred questioned.

"We were…" Bruce began but was swiftly interrupted.

"Blood Pact! We were making a Blood Pact." Selina announced wide eyed.

"And what the bloody hell is that?" Alfred questioned with crossed arms and a curious eyebrow.

"It's when two people cut their hands and then shake so their blood mixes." Selina explained casually.

"I'm sorry what? That's ridiculous! The boys back home in Derby used to do this and that was ages ago. Christ, it took this long for that absurdity to get here?" Alfred scolded.

"We're sorry Alfred." Bruce apologized with an ashamed look.

"Well don't be sorry, you've done far worse." Alfred chuckled. "But if you're gonna do it at least do it right. Sterilize the blade over a fire and then cut your finger not your bloody palm. And hope that mixing your fluids doesn't get you sick." Alfred admonished.

"Uh… ok!" Selina said with a surprised nod of her head.

"And could you do it after lunch?" Alfred requested as he left the room.

"That was close." Bruce sighed with relief.

"Your welcome, though I think his advice for not mixing fluids came a bit late." Selina giggled.

"Jesus Selina!" Bruce chuckled as he rubbed his temples.

The moment was soured somewhat by the door of the bathroom creaking open and Fruce stepping out. Bruce began to feel sorry for him and frowned while Selina put on the harshest look she could manage.

"I'm hungry! Let's meet downstairs huh?" She said to Bruce as she left.

Fruce watched her leave and turned to Bruce, "I'm a bad person Mr. Wayne."

"Don't say that. I've met bad people and you're not one of them. You're just… ignorant…" Bruce uttered sadly, kicking himself for being unable to think of a nicer word.

Fruce hung his head low and proceeded to move downstairs with Bruce following soon after. The lunch at Wayne Manor was quiet and uneventful. The primary subject of discussion being Fruce's inability to hold a spoon or fork correctly and the other three working to correct him. Alfred was surprised that Selina knew anything about proper eating etiquette.

After lunch Bruce took Fruce into the library and introduced him to the wonderful world of literature, he was exposed to some while in Indian Hill but it came as a shock that there were indeed so many books in the world and they were written about so many subjects. From real world history of kings and wars to fictional tales of princesses that fell in love with dragons.

Selina meanwhile was bored out of her mind and couldn't care less about books. She browsed through the various shelves when something strange caught her eye, there was a cabinet tucked away in the corner. She quietly moved towards it after ensuring Bruce wasn't looking and tried tugging at the ornate handles.

"Locked! Damn it." She whispered to herself.

To the common man a locked door was a sign of no entry allowed, be gone lest thou face the consequences if you wished to put a Shakespearean twist to it. But to creatures like Selina it was the sign of a challenge, fame and riches for those who solve the complex puzzle.

Of course none of it was so grandiose yet in Selina's mind it was fun to think about. What secret texts were the Wayne's hiding here, she had to know. Pulling out a set of lock picks she got to work. She was disappointed to learn it was an old style pin and tumbler lock. _How boring_ she thought.

With a click and a creak, the cabinet doors unlocked and she pulled them open to reveal a collection of ten books, five on each level. The books had exotic names such as 'The Art of Sex', 'Pleasure Techniques of the Orient' and 'Sexual Yoga'. Leafing through the pages Selina could barely contain her smile.

"Oh my god. Thomas Wayne you dirty old…" Selina whispered to herself.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked sneaking up behind her.

Selina snapped around in surprise, "Gah! Don't do that!" Selina stammered.

"Selina, that's my father's private collection. You're not supposed to see those." Bruce scolded.

"And why is that?" Selina asked with an inquisitive smile while playing with the book in her hand.

"Because they are private?" Bruce exhaled with frustration.

"Oh Bruce, you are missing out. There is some sick stuff in here. Like, my god people are filthy." Selina giggled with excitement and showed the book to Bruce.

"Selina, please put that back." Bruce replied blushing and embarrassed.

"Listen, I'm feeling horny again. So I was wondering why don't we make the best of it and…" Selina began.

"Wait. How long has it been since your last orgasm?" Bruce questioned.

"I'm sorry, what?" Selina asked.

"I'm serious, how long? We need to figure out a pattern." Bruce explained.

"Okay, it's been about… three hours I think." Selina said with a shake of her head.

"Okay and let's assume that your orgasm wasn't too intense and that giving me oral after aroused you again." Bruce said, now in full mystery solving mode.

"Where are you going with this?" Selina asked in puzzlement.

"I'm looking for patterns and first we need to establish an extreme before calculating the median. First, how long can you stay without orgasming, the point where it becomes unbearable. Second, after achieving orgasm, how long you stay satisfied. Third, can we reduce the rate of arousal?" Bruce explained while gesturing.

"Congratulation Bruce, you just made sex sound incredibly boring!" Selina scolded and slapped her forehead.

"Can you do it though?" Bruce asked concerned.

"I can try. But why?" Selina asked placing the book back into the cabinet.

"Because if we're going to find a solution to your problem which will require us to leave the house, I don't want you getting compromised." Bruce admitted.

"That's… kinda sweet actually. Also, listen. If we're going to get all scientific then you should know that women can have multiple orgasms from the same… session. So you if can manage that it might help to keep me satisfied longer." Selina added.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Bruce said exasperated.

"You know all things considered… I mean you having to pleasure me every few hours. Not such a bad situation." Selina said with a sly smile.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Bruce chuckled.

"What do we do until then?" Selina questioned.

"We go shopping of course." Bruce said with a nervous smile.

The kind of shopping Bruce indented was the purchase various contraceptives. He knew that since both he and Selina were minors, they couldn't walk into any pharmacy and start demanding condoms and morning-after pills. They needed an adult, an adult that was both trustworthy and one who possessed loose morals. Obviously, Detective Harvey Bullock.

"Hahahaha! That's a good one Bruce, you are a funny kid. I mean it's not what I expected from you but funny." Harvey laughed uproariously as he downed another mug of beer.

"Detective, we're two kids in a bar. I think we have passed the line of what is appropriate." Bruce commented.

"C'mon Harvey, don't ruin my plan to get hitched to the most eligible bachelor in Gotham." Selina whined and smiled.

"Oh Christ! Oh Christ! I don't believe this… why?" Harvey asked as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"Because Selina and I love each other but we also don't want to do anything stupid. We're being careful." Bruce explained while putting an arm around the young girl.

"You know… I think this is the first time in history two horny teens actually followed the advice they give in sex ed. Okay, okay. I'll buy you like a double pack of condoms and a bottle of pills. Though you only need one of those." Harvey sighed.

Sometime later Harvey stepped outside a pharmaceutical store and entered his patrol vehicle where Bruce and Selina were waiting in the back seat. He noticed that Selina was agitated somewhat but passed it off as nervous jitters since this would be her first time, he prayed it was her first time.

"Okay, here you go. And I'll drop you off some ways from the manor." Harvey said handing them a brown bag.

"Thank you detective." Bruce said earnestly.

"Oh don't thank me! Just pray that Jim doesn't find out." Harvey sighed.

"Oh come on! Gordon would probably give Bruce a high five for a job well done at this stage." Selina chuckled.

"He's not like that. And Selina, we all think of you as just a kid alright, I don't know about later but for now you're just a kid to us. That's why this is weird." Harvey explained.

"Maybe you and Gordon think of me as just a kid but… nevermind." Selina said and turned away.

"Okay, we went to a dark place there. Sorry. I'll drop you kids off." Harvey apologized.

Half-an hour later and Selina was getting antsy as they walked towards the home of the Wayne's. Bruce was bothered by something Selina had said in the car or rather what she didn't say. Under normal circumstances he would allow her some privacy but with the current situation and their growing intimacy he felt the question was warranted.

"I don't get it, why not just steal this stuff?" Selina pondered.

"Because I didn't want to rob a pharmacy in broad daylight, we needed a quick fix for now." Bruce explained.

"Ah! I get it." Selina nodded.

"In the car, you implied that not everyone looked at you like you were a kid. What did you mean?" Bruce asked.

Selina sighed deeply and drooped her shoulders as she quickened her pace. Rather than run away, she asked him to follow and lead him into the hedge maze for some privacy. She wheeled around until she found a suitable bench for them to sit on and turned to face him with a serious look in her eyes.

Bruce pondered whether the mess of hormones in her body was making her emotions more overt, if nothing else it made reading her that much easier. He hoped that they could maintain this level of openness after she was cured.

"There are bad people out there, Bruce." Selina said with melancholy in her voice.

"I know." Bruce replied and grasped her hand.

"Yeah but I'm not talking about Cobblepot or Galavan or any of those other clowns. Those guys I can take, they have high ambitions and don't even look at the people on the streets." Selina started.

"You're talking about those who... prey on the less fortunate?" Bruce questioned and dreaded the answer.

"Yeah, and less fortunate translates as easy to exploit in their minds. Tell me Bruce, how low are you willing to go for your next meal?" Selina asked with disgust.

"I… I don't know. I hope it never comes to that." Bruce said sadly.

"I've been… tempted. I never gave in though… never!" She said defiantly.

"They look at you, you know? Like you're a piece of meat, boy or girl. They promise to take care of you, give you food, shelter and they only want one thing in return. Your dignity. Your self-respect." Her voice began to crack as she spoke.

"Hey girl! Want some fun? Hey girl! Come to my house and I'll take good care of you! That's why I ran with a gang of kids like me, so we could tell those people what we thought of them." Selina said with gritted teeth.

"Selina, I'm sorry. If that means anything." Bruce said taking her hand in his.

"Don't be, you're the exact opposite. That's why I came to you. I'm afraid to walk the streets now in my condition. It was bad enough before but… can we just do it now?" Selina pleaded.

Bruce didn't answer, instead he pulled her close and locked her into a deep kiss. She drank in the moment of bliss before standing up and guiding him to large pile of leaves that made for a makeshift bed. She made him lay down on the soft and crunchy mattress before unbuttoning their trousers.

Bruce picked out a condom wrapper and carefully ripped it open before placing it around his now engorged member. Without a second thought Selina pounced on him and began to stimulate the shaft with her hand. Taking a deep breath, she guided her lower lips so they were just above the tip. Bruce held onto her hips as she lowered herself onto him.

"Ah!" She yelped with pain as the shaft pierced her.

Selina shuddered on top of him trying her best to force it in while Bruce offered some encouraging words while keeping her steady. Without warning, she fell through him. Selina screamed, perhaps a bit too loud and fell forward landing on Bruce. He helped her up as she tried to steel herself for what was to come next.

"Selina, you're bleeding." Bruce said with shock as he noticed the small trail leaking from her.

"The blood pact…" She replied with a pained smile.

Grabbing onto his shoulders and gazing into his eyes she began to dance upon his manhood. It would later dawn on her that the first time could have been made smoother had either decided to moisten their nether regions but that was irrelevant now. What mattered was that they were now bound forever, in flesh and spirit.


	3. Chapter 3: Candy Store

**CHAPTER 3: Candy Store**

 _AN: Your shower scene you filthy filthy people, enjoy. Also, the gang visits a local candy store._

Selina Kyle was tired, she was tired because she had spent the entire day working and now both her mind and body were begging for mercy. The only relief she got was from the hot evening showers she would take every day which had the effect of relaxing and loosening the tension in her muscles.

Letting the warm water spray over her while the trickles of liquid tracing the contours of her body and the steam fogging up the glass walls, she wondered why 'the boy' hadn't shown up yet, always late that one she thought. As if on cue, the glass door opened and he walked in looking nervous and pensive as usual. He was afraid she would punish him again.

"There you are, wash me boy! And if you dare to … uhh… dare to be aroused in my presence I shall punish you." Selina said in her best rich lady voice.

"Yes, mistress." Bruce tried his best not to laugh.

Selina handed Bruce a soapy loofah and ordered him to clean her. Bruce did as was commanded, walking up to her he began by carefully scrubbing her shoulders and arms. He took the time to admire her almost flawless white skin. Once the arms were done he nudged her to face the wall so he could do her back.

It was here that Bruce's heart sank a bit, he noticed a couple of purple blotches on her upper and lower back areas, signs of bruising. Selina noticed that Bruce had paused momentarily and asked him why he stopped. He didn't reply and continued trying to not think about whether or not they were accidents or somebody beat her.

Pouring more of the liquid soap into the ball of plastic mesh, he began cleansing her back. He noticed she stood rigid against the wall and shuddered whenever he would brush over certain areas. Bruce wanted to question her, he wanted to ask who is responsible so he could end them and he suspected Selina was expecting those very same questions.

Bruce dropped the loofah and pressed himself against her body. He cupped his hands around her soft breasts while nuzzling the back of her ear. Selina yelped with delighted surprise while trying to struggle out of his grasp.

"Wh… what are you doing?" She mewed as he kneaded her supple breasts.

"Why did you never mention these things?" Bruce whispered into her ear.

"Mention what? That a kid living on a street has a few cuts and bruises." Selina mewed.

"And yet you always are…" Bruce began while nuzzling her neck and shoulders.

"Smiling? Yeah, you have to put on a brave face for the world. I don't mope and cry Bruce, that doesn't help you survive." Selina uttered sadly between gasps.

"You don't have to do this to yourself. I want you to stay with me. In the manor." Bruce admitted backing away.

Selina turned to face him and met his gaze, "And what? Live it up while others like me suffer? No, somebody has to look out for them."

"But maybe…" Bruce began.

"Maybe I could make my visits more… frequent?" Selina asked with a dirty smile.

"I would like that." Bruce smiled back.

"I'd like that too; it would be nice to… forget once in a while you know?" she said longingly.

Bruce walked up to kiss her but found his lips blocked by a finger.

"Aren't you supposed to be cleaning your mistress… boy?" Selina ordered.

Bruce picked up the loofah again and began to brush from the neck down. He gulped as he brushed across and around her petite bosom, at least this time his manhood was free to stand at attention and not struggling to free itself. He made the extra effort of lightly pinching her nipples to make her squeal, tugging at them so he could clean her better.

Bending down to clean her stomach he noticed a nasty scar on the right of her stomach, it looked like a burn. He kissed and sucked on the flesh as if that would make it better, Selina purred in response, that spot was sensitive.

Bruce continued and washed her legs carefully. She parted her legs so that he could properly scrub her inner thigh and Bruce took it as a sign to press two of his fingers into her moistened lower lips. Selina all but jumped with glee as Bruce began to multitask, one hand still busy scrubbing while the other was now thrusting.

"Bruce, wait. I have an idea." Selina said in-between gasps.

Selina pushed Bruce away and made him lie down on the smooth flooring. She positioned herself above him so that her crotch was above his head and proceeded to bend down so that her face lay beside his erection.

"Selina, what are you doing?" Bruce asked as her sweet smelling lips hovered tantalizingly above his mouth.

"It's called the sixty-nine position, now grab my butt and pull me closer." Selina ordered.

Bruce did as was commanded and wrapped his fingers around her ample buttocks. He enjoyed her reaction when he squeezed her and kept at it as he lowered her onto his mouth. Selina whined and moaned as he got to work, his tongue exploring her insides while she found it hard to concentrate on her on task.

Steeling herself Selina began to lick the shaft before her with the occasional kiss on the head. She heard muffled moans from Bruce as she did this and giggled. Using her free hand, she reached for his scrotum and began to massage the balls with her fingers. Now it was Bruce who thrashed and struggled with pleasure.

The coup de grace was Selina taking a deep breath as preparation and taking the entirety of Bruce's manhood into her mouth. She imagined he would be begging for mercy at this stage while her mouth swept along the shaft. Not to say Bruce wasn't doing his part, Selina had to pause at times when it felt like he was churning her insides like butter.

They kept at it, racing against each other to see who would be the first to burst. Selina bobbed her head up and down as fast as she could, once in a while she would rise to lick at the tip before swallowing his manhood once more. She noticed him trying to press his legs together and smiled at her victory.

Bruce decided he wasn't going to be beaten that easily and introduced his fingers into the mix. At the risk of smothering himself he began to pinch and rub her clitoral hood and tried to reach the nub beneath. Selina's muffled wails proved that he was doing something very right and kept at it until she was struggling above him.

And then it happened, Selina let out a loud moan and pushed herself up as her insides gushed with feminine pleasure to the point of dripping into Bruce's awaiting mouth. Bruce groaned and Selina quickly dived back down, just in time for Bruce to release into her mouth.

They rolled away from each other gasping and wheezing as warm water continued to spray onto their bodies. After a few moments of rest, Selina grabbed the loofah and climbed on top of him. She began to scrub and clean his athletic body while declaring in a giggle.

"What will I ever do without you, you dirty, filthy boy." She said smiling.

It was then that Selina noticed the rich boy had a few bruises of his own, mostly on his stomach and sides. She realized it must have been from all the boxing practice he did and it was clear he was serious about it.

"I have some bruises too, though I can't really compare." Bruce said sadly.

"Of course you're all beaten up, you fight like young thug, nothing held back." Selina smirked as she scrubbed him.

"Yeah… ahh... Alfred says I shouldn't, that it's admirable but mistaken." Bruce replied with a groan.

"He's right you know, learn one of those fancy martial arts or something." Selina suggested bending over and cleaning his shoulders.

"You mean like in a Shaolin Temple?" Bruce questioned.

"Shao what?" Selina chuckled.

After she was done, Selina dropped the loofah and lay down beside him. There was this certain feeling of serenity in the moment as the water continued to course across their bodies. She had never before felt like this about anyone and it was obvious that Bruce felt the same about her.

"We should get going." Bruce said flatly, ruining the moment.

Sometime later they had both gotten dressed and decided they needed to come up with some sort of plan. Despite the fun so far, they realized that they couldn't spend the rest of their lives with Selina being perpetually horny and Bruce having to devote more and more energy to keep her satiated.

"Ok, so here me out. Do you know what a vibrator is?" Selina asked with a huff.

Bruce took a long pause and rubbed his temple as he pondered how to the answer the question, "Yes, this girl in my school brought one to show to her friends and got caught." Bruce explained embarrassed.

"Damn! Bruce I so want to join your school." Selina chuckled.

Selina sighed deeply as she continued her train of thought, "Okay so you are going to hate me for this but… your mother must have one right?" Selina winced.

Bruce's eyes went wide with shock and horror, "Selina… no! God no!"

"Bruce! Your mother was a grown woman with needs and urges. Once in a while she…" Selina began but was cut off.

"It's… it's not that. I can't … I can't go into my parent's room. It's like a tomb, I told Alfred to keep it just the way it is. Just dust stuff occasionally." Bruce said miserably with a sour look on his face.

"Bruce I'm so sorry… also, thank you." Selina said quietly.

"Thank you for what?" Bruce asked.

"For rejecting my Plan B so we have to do Plan A no matter what. Let's go shopping again but cat style! We're gonna break into Good Vibrations, the best sex toy store in the city!" Selina said excitedly.

"What?!" Bruce asked flabbergasted.

Selina was now annoyed and craned her neck while giving Bruce an angry look, "Oh no? Would you prefer if we asked Detective Bullock again?"

"You're right. After dinner and when both Fruce and Alfred are asleep." Bruce said confidently.

Hours later Bruce was in bed reading, waiting for the clock to strike twelve which would be the signal for him to dress up and leave. Selina was already out since it would be easier to explain that he went looking for her rather than both of them ran off for some mischief.

It was then that the door to his room creaked open and he saw Fruce walk in wearing pajamas. He looked as sullen and tired as usual and wore a face that made Bruce wonder what was bothering him.

"Can't sleep?" Bruce asked rising from the bed.

"No, it's not that. I wanted to talk to you." Fruce said quietly and shuffled towards him.

"What is it?" Bruce asked glancing occasionally at the clock.

"Why do you like Ms. Kyle? I see you two together and I wonder, why?" Fruce asked innocently.

Bruce was unsure of how to respond, he decided to keep his answer vague, "I don't know, maybe it's the fact that she understands what I've gone through. Maybe it's the fact that she has this wild quality."

"And why does she like you?" Fruce asked.

Bruce was getting slightly impatient, "Don't know, that's something for her to answer. She chose me and that's all I know. Fruce, what's wrong?"

"Do you think she could ever choose me instead of you?" Fruce asked innocently.

Bruce was perturbed by the question but didn't want to be seen as clingy, "Sure, if you could prove yourself to her as the better man."

"How would I do that?" Fruce asked.

Bruce was now annoyed but tried to be playful, "Well you need to figure that out for yourself, do stuff she likes."

"Okay." Fruce said and walked out much to Bruce's relief.

Bruce waited another half hour before leaving the manor through one of the windows on the lower floor. Selina had told him to meet at the corner of Grundy street where a rather shady looking alley would take you to some of the seedier places in town.

Dressed in a black hoodie and trousers with a bag on his shoulders Bruce looked around to ensure no one was watching him. Once upon a time he might have been nervous and uncomfortable but over time he had become accustomed to the night time fear the city seemed to exude.

Then, seemingly out of the smoke that poured from the man-hole covers, a figure clad in black appear and ambushed him. The figure was dressed in a leather jacket with a half-mask through which they spoke while pressing a blade to Bruce's neck. Bruce only had one question for the person threatening him.

"Aren't you a little short for a mugger?" Bruce asked with a smile.

"Very funny Bruce." Selina said muffled as she pulled down the cloth covering her face.

Selina slapped him on the arm and asked him to follow her into the alley. They walked quietly for some time until they came the to the back door of the shop which had been marked with neon signage reading, 'The Rear Entry'

"That's a bit on the nose isn't it?" Bruce questioned.

"Adults are weird man…" Selina shook her head as she brought out a set of lock picks.

Selina got to work on the door but the lock seemed to be unusually tough. She spent several minutes trying to jimmy the mechanism but to no avail and the fact that they were standing in the alley long and longer made both anxious.

"Christ! What is this Fort Knox? It's a damn sex store… open up!" Selina gritted her teeth.

"Can I help?" Bruce called out except it didn't come from the boy standing behind her.

They both turned in shock to see Fruce standing off to the side wearing one of Bruce's black turtlenecks and carrying another bag. Bruce silently cursed himself while Selina was getting heated in multiple ways.

"What is he doing here?" Selina exhaled angrily.

"No, it's not Mr. Wayne's fault. I followed him here." Fruce admitted.

"Why?" Selina asked with crossed arms.

Fruce looked up at Bruce who seemed to be wearing a disappointed expression, "Ms. Selina… I … I like you… as a person. I want to be your friend." He said sheepishly.

Selina threw her arms up in the air, "FINE! Ok! You know what? Here, you unlock the door for us and I promise I won't claw… I mean I won't stab you, ok?"

Fruce nodded in agreement and walked up to the door. He ignored Selina's open hand holding the lock picks and simply grasped the handle. With a swift motion and the sound of metal cracking he broke the lock and opened the door much to both Selina and Bruce's surprise.

Walking into the darkness Selina quickly worked to find the light switch. Since the shutters were down they were secure in the notion that nobody would notice the place lighting up with three teenagers inside. One by one the lights were turned on and the three were awestruck by the display. Shelves and shelves full of dildo's.

"What is this place?" Fruce asked disturbed.

"A candy store for adults!" Selina beamed.

The merchandise was truly exceptional. The aforementioned dildo's themselves came in mad varieties, from a humble rod of medical silicone to the space age triple pronged vibrating behemoths that came with voice control. There was a corner with inflatable dolls for both men and women, different races and body types.

There was a dedicated bondage corner with so many types of ties, chains, whips, flogs, harnesses and the like that you could be fooled into thinking it was part of some extreme sport. Of course there was also the ever important oils and lubricants section that also included scented candles and more romantic doo dads for your lovemaking sessions.

"Coming here might have been a bad idea, I'm getting hotter by the second." Selina gulped.

"Ok, let's make this quick. Selina, what do you need?" Bruce said walking over to the vibrator section.

"Cat's Tail vibrating butt plug." Selina said shocked.

"What?" Bruce exclaimed as Selina brought what she found.

It was this large black and curved plug that was meant to be inserted into your anal cavity. In addition, it featured a long, thick and purple furry tale that resembled a cat's. The idea being that you would insert it and activate one of the modes on the remote to pleasure yourself while looking like you had grown a cat's tail.

"Ok Bruce, now I said I only act like a cat to fuck with people but…" Selina began.

"Please take it." Bruce said mesmerized.

"Okay! Guess I should try anal next." Selina said confidently.

It was then that they noticed what Fruce had been doing the entire time. He had torn open the packaging of one of the dildo's and was busy fellating it. Normally they don't taste like anything but apparently this one was strawberry flavored which Fruce seemed to like a lot.

"I think I like Fruce now…" Selina said trying her best not to burst into laughter.

"He's a good guy." Bruce said absentmindedly while looking both amazed and horrified.


	4. Chapter 4: Wayne Sandwich

**CHAPTER 4: Wayne Sandwich**

 _AN: Some people have been asking why Fruce is called Fruce and why does he seem… a bit touched in the head as they say. Well for starters, FRUCE IS MY OC! DONUT STEEL! But seriously, the name is getting changed and as far as the events in the previous chapter are concerned, I have two words. Obfuscating Stupidity._

It had all started innocently enough, a friend had once mentioned that Selina's eyes were a bit far apart and that combined with the odd color of her eyes made her look like a cat. It just snowballed from there. Suddenly she was stealing milk, lapping milk from a bowl, walking on all fours, rubbing against legs and sleeping on window sills.

Call it karma or call it providence but perhaps Selina spent a little too much time tempting fate and now it was time to pay it back. One thought that positively terrified her was the prospect of being a lone teen girl with a body that was now acting as a beacon for every pervert within shouting distance but thankfully her luck was still holding up. She was blessed with an angel.

A broody little angel who pined after her like a lovesick puppy and was willing to go any length to please her. So here she was, in the bedroom of the prince of Gotham, snacking on the crown jewels while a vibrating plug pleasured the inside of her arse and made the furry tail wiggle around.

"Ugh… I can't! Aah!" Bruce squealed as he sprayed into her mouth.

Bruce pushed himself away as Selina rolled back onto her tummy and savored the midnight snack. Bruce slumped down on the floor feeling exhausted but Selina was still eager for more as she writhed on the bed.

"Bruce, something's wrong. I keep feeling horny." Selina moaned from the bed.

"You're right, maybe we waited too long. I... I'm having trouble standing." Bruce said tired.

"Wh…. What do we do?" Selina asked as she flipped over with her buttocks in the air.

"Maybe I can help!" A voice called out from beyond the bedroom door.

"Selina, maybe…" Bruce suggested as he huffed and puffed with exhaustion.

"Ahhh… god that so good… mmmm." Selina drooled, feeling the vibrator more intensely than before.

"Selina!" Bruce practically shouted.

"No! I am not going to let him touch me." Selina said between moans.

"Selina, you can't stay like this. We need to … relieve the tension…" Bruce was unsure how to describe it.

Selina didn't like it but she realized Bruce was right, as always. They waited too long to test her limits and maybe the vibrator just made things worse. Now she felt this damn filling up inside her that held strong and wouldn't burst. Even stranger, at times she would feel the orgasm but it would feel somehow incomplete.

"Alright, but on one condition. He does me in the butt… anal only." Selina demanded heaving.

Bruce didn't question further and decided to let Fruce inside and explained the situation. He stared mesmerized at Selina's naked and sweat covered form on the bed before nodding in approval for his task.

Fruce was fairly quick about it, he undressed and carefully put his clothes away leaving himself with only his briefs and a massive erection pushing through the fabric. Both Selina and Bruce were flabbergasted with the latter feeling slightly inferior.

"Dr. Strange had told me I was smarter and stronger than most; I guess he must have enhanced this too." Fruce mentioned absent-mindedly as he took off his briefs and picked up a condom.

"Oh my god! What is that!" Selina exclaimed with a mix of fear and anticipation.

"Miss Kyle, I assure you I'll be careful. I don't want to hurt you, just please you." Fruce said as he grabbed a bottle of lubricant and began to slather some of it onto his covered member.

Bruce sunk into a corner as he watched Fruce prepare himself. He was surprised to learn that he cared about something as petty as penis size. He had heard the boys discuss such things at his school and would laugh at the notion that something like that even mattered. It was all for Selina though, he wanted to make her happy and if feeling a massive member pump itself through her insides made her happy, well then he desperately wanted to give her just that.

"You look rather calm and ready." Bruce noticed.

"I suppose it comes naturally to me, plus I did do my research Mr. Wayne." Fruce admitted.

Fruce climbed on top of the bed and Selina rolled onto her front wearing a worried look on her face. She felt a sudden pressure in her asshole, it was Fruce grabbing into the tail of the plug and trying to pull it out. Selina grunted and clenched her bottom as if to poop it out. With a twist and a tug Fruce pulled it out making Selina squeal.

She suddenly felt empty inside, it was relaxing but the feeling of intense arousal still persisted. Now she felt a chill, Fruce had begun to apply the lubricant gingerly around her asshole, circling it with his finger making Selina shiver. She looked back at him, an intense look of concentration on his face.

Selina sat up on all fours and looked towards Bruce who turned away which angered her. It was his idea after all, what was he feeling upset about? If it bothered him that much, he should do something about it, she thought. She heard the sound of rubber behind her, in particular that elastic snapping sound that surgical gloves make.

"I'm going to put my fingers in, okay? To lubricate the inside." Fruce said.

Before anyone else could respond, Fruce shoved two of his fingers into Selina's ass resulting in another squeal from the young girl. She shook and shuddered as Fruce diligently thrusted his fingers within her until he was satisfied that the interior was properly moistened. Just as suddenly he removed himself and Selina scolded him.

"If you use those disgusting fingers to touch me I'll…" Selina began.

"Don't worry. I was using the gloves." Fruce announced as he removed the glove.

"Well put in already! Christ! Are you gonna fuck me or just change the oil?" Selina scolded angrily.

"As you wish." Fruce replied flatly.

Selina learned that day that she should really watch her mouth especially when in such a vulnerable position. The first thing she felt was Fruce bending over her, the tip of his member teasing her hole. He grabbed onto her supple breasts for a degree of support before thrusting himself into her.

Selina screamed, probably harder than she should have. Her legs buckled and shuddered due to the sudden pressure inside her. She shook her head and tears began to well up in her eyes. It was too much, too fast.

"You're hurting her!" Bruce exclaimed as he walked forward.

Fruce just smiled at him, a devilish grin on his face. He savored the moment, holding the beautiful Miss Kyle who was now at his mercy with his member throbbing inside her while his rival looked on gob smacked.

"You're squeezing me Miss Kyle, I never you liked me so much." Fruce whispered.

"Ahh…" Selina was barely able to speak.

Fruce began to work her insides. He would thrust as deep into her as he could, pause momentarily and then pull away before reporting as before. The slow pumping seemed to be doing the trick, Selina was being driven wild as evidenced by her loud moans and groans.

It would be amateurish of Fruce to simply thrust back and forth, rather he went the extra mile. He pulled her into him, licking the back of her neck or nibbling on her ear. She struggled and writhed in his grasp as he kneaded her breasts and pinched at her nipples.

Bruce had never seen her like this, the few times they made love she was certainly into it but she was never in such wild ecstasy, so much so she could barely speak beyond her ever louder moans and groans.

Fruce continued to pump into her until she was begging for mercy. He took it a step further, drawing her close so that he was on his back and she on him. Her screams and cries were much louder now, perhaps more than she could bear.

"You're beautiful Miss Kyle, beautiful and soft." Fruce whispered and nibbled her ear.

It was unclear if Selina understood any of what Fruce was saying or was her mind completely mush at this stage. It was like nothing else, an intense back and forth between pain and pleasure. She was being flipped from the discomfort her of insides being stretched and filled up, to the pleasurable relief of it being pulled out and back again.

"Fruce! Whatever you're doing is driving her crazy. She's screaming too loud!" Bruce exclaimed, trying his best to ignore the hardening shaft between his legs.

"Why don't you stop her Mister Wayne?" Fruce replied with a smile.

That did it, Bruce was pissed off at Fruce but more so at himself for letting the situation snowball like this. He had been taunted and had to prove himself. He climbed onto the bed and moved towards the duo. Without hesitation he pushed himself onto Selina's body and kissed her.

"Very good Mister Wayne, but I think you can do better." Fruce suggested without altering his rhythm.

With Bruce's lips still locked onto Selina's, he moved his engorged member to her swollen womanhood. Carefully positing himself above her, Bruce began to rub himself on her clit to excite her further. Stretching his arms out to restrain hers, Bruce dived into her.

Selina let out a muffled scream of pleasure as both Bruce and Fruce began to pump into her as hard as they could. She thrashed and struggled in their embrace, Bruce holding her arms apart while Fruce ensured she couldn't close her legs no matter how desperately she wanted too. Her only words were muffled howls and her body was drenched with sweat.

"Mister Wayne… ahh… I'm about release. How about you?" Fruce questioned through heavy breaths.

Bruce didn't answer, too focused on the act of bringing her to climax. It didn't take too long though, they felt her body relax and arch upwards as she let out a long pleasured moan. Bruce released her from lip lock letting her take some gasping breaths.

Fruce was next as he offered one final push into Selina and released himself, though only into the condom. Bruce was next, he realized a potentially disastrous mistake he had made and pulled out just in time, spraying himself over Selina's abdomen and bosom.

"Ahh… ahh... oh god…" Selina drooled deliriously as both boys removed themselves and laid her down on the pillow.

"That was exquisite." Fruce proclaimed as he moved towards the bathroom.

"Th… thank you…" Selina breathed, barely able to move.

"I believe that is what some would call, a Wayne Sandwich. Miss Kyle being the meat of course." Fruce said without a hint of shame as he walked off.

Bruce was left kneeling on the bed, gazing at Selina's wet and heaving form. His mind was abuzz with a million different thoughts, most of them being the fact that he wanted to keep having sex with Selina until the end of time. He was still angry at Fruce but also thankful that he helped them like he did, plus he did invite Bruce into the mix.

"Mister Wayne, I think the polite thing would be to wipe Miss Kyle down. A lady shouldn't be left covered in a man's semen." Fruce said coming out of the bathroom and handed Bruce a warm towel.

Bruce was embarrassed, he couldn't believe what he had done. He wondered what Selina would think of him the next morning. It didn't matter now though and like Fruce suggested he began to wipe away the offending liquids from her body.

After cleaning up, they tucked Selina into bed who looked to be in a deep peaceful sleep, probably her first in a long time. Fruce commented on how he liked her like this, sweet and vulnerable but Bruce disagreed. They left her to sleep and Bruce decided to confront Fruce on his actions.

"So what's your deal exactly?" Bruce asked as he closed the door.

"I don't understand." Fruce questioned, his arms politely behind his back.

"First you act like you barely know how to walk, now suddenly you are an expert on… anal sex?" Bruce accused.

"I apologize, like I said it came to be naturally. Perhaps this is the purpose Dr. Strange intended for me." Fruce suggested.

"So your purpose is … what? To be a human sex toy for Selina?" Bruce said insultingly.

"I don't know. He was experimenting on something called eugenics… perhaps he wanted me to pass on my genes naturally with the hope that any offspring would carry my enhanced genes." Fruce suggested.

Bruce was disgusted at the notion, he grabbed Fruce by the shoulders and pushed him into a wall.

"Are you listening to yourself? That is beyond abhorrent! She's 16! We're only 15! If you even try…" Bruce roared.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Mister Wayne, I have no intention of impregnating or otherwise harming Miss Kyle. I merely want to make myself useful… to both of you. Whatever Dr Strange intended for me doesn't matter." Fruce replied, not a hint of fear on his face.

"No, it does matter. We still need to cure Selina. We can't go on like this." Bruce admitted as he let go of Fruce.

"I want to help you Mister Wayne but I need to ask a favor." Fruce requested, his previous meekness returning.

"What you do want?" Bruce questioned with dread.

"My name. I don't like being called Fruce; like False Bruce. I want to be my own person. I want a new, different name." Fruce pleaded.

Bruce was a bit taken aback by the request. It was not something he expected to come up again though the name Fruce was given to him with the worst of intentions, to mock and ridicule. Bruce decided to put his faith in the young boy and suggested a name that was downright sacred for him at this point.

"How about Thomas?" Bruce suggested.

"Thomas. I like that name." Thomas said with a smile, his mouth enjoying the taste of the name.

Thomas and Bruce parted ways and though the latter wanted to take one more peek inside, he steeled himself and walked towards one of the guest rooms. Bruce accepted an ugly possibility, if need be he would use Thomas to keep Selina satisfied while he worked towards finding Strange and getting a cure. His heart sunk as he realized he may never be able to truly satisfy Selina like Thomas had done and he began to hate himself for that failure.


	5. Chapter 5: The Oldest Fear

**CHAPTER 5: The Oldest Fear**

 _AN: I considered writing an anallingus (ass eating) scene but I just didn't have it even me. I can't do scat well; I mean shoo doo be do ba do de ye ye do do be da… see? Terrible at scatting, the absolute worst, believe me folks. One more thing; if the end of this chapter disturbs you, then I've done a good job as a storyteller. Tell me in the comments._

The morning after began quietly enough, Selina of all people was the first to wake and she was feeling incredibly refreshed and charged. Bruce and Thomas were not far behind, with the former having had the worst night of sleep.

They gathered in the kitchen and began to break their fast on omelet, white pudding, hash browns and pancakes. Selina ate voraciously, much to the amusement of Thomas. He would occasionally point out the bit of food on her lip much to her embarrassment.

"So, how did you all sleep last night?" Alfred mused as he cleaned up.

"Quite well Mr. Pennyworth, thank you for everything." Thomas answered.

"And what about you Miss Kyle, I assume Master Wayne's bedroom was adequate." Alfred asked cheekily.

Selina saw an opportunity and took it, "My butt is kinda sore." She replied while chewing.

Almost immediately Bruce began to choke on his food much to the amusement of both Thomas and Selina. Alfred helped him with a few pats on his back and a glass of water. Bruce regained his composure and continued to eat, not saying a word.

"Well, I suppose the mattress is the culprit Miss Kyle, I'll have it changed." Alfred offered.

"No, wait! I'll do it. It's my room." Bruce spoke up with a mouthful.

"Well, I appreciate the proactiveness Master Wayne but you should mind your manners at the table." Alfred said.

Selina and Thomas were stifling their giggles at this point, much to Bruce's chagrin. The remainder of the meal was a quiet affair with Thomas offering to help clean up while Bruce and Selina went into the living room, the latter splashing herself onto the couch.

"Can we talk about last night?" Bruce questioned as he paced the room.

"What's there to talk about?" Selina countered lazily.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself last night but…" Bruce as unsure of how to continue.

"But what? Oh, you didn't like watching Fruce or I guess it's Thomas now, stuff his wiener up my butt? Is that it? I mean it was YOUR idea." Selina questioned incredulously.

"Yes…. And no. It was the way you reacted… the way…" Bruce felt embarrassed.

"Christ, Bruce! Yes, I enjoyed it." Selina said sitting up, "I loved it okay, I never felt anything like it. It was absolutely amazing. Wasn't that the point? Or are you upset because I was maybe… too into it…" she shook her head confused.

"Thomas was taunting me." Bruce uttered sadly.

"Or he was egging you on, maybe he knew that if he taunted you then you'd jump in on the fun, which is exactly what you did. And you know what? You made it that much better, I loved every second of it." Selina replied trying to cheer him up, none of it was false of course.

"Yeah but…" Bruce began.

"So much talk of butts this week." Selina giggled and stood up to face him, "Hey, you remember the blood pact right? Did you think it was just a joke? You do know that I like you right and this isn't just my hormones talking?" Selina said moving closing and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Isn't all that a bit… old fashioned?" Bruce wondered out loud.

"Yeah it is, but my mom always said to make the first time special… well she was talking about kissing but it applies here too. So am I wrong that we have something special or is it only about the sex?" Selina asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No, what we have is something special." Bruce nodded with a shy smile.

Bruce wondered if he should have mentioned what he had done last night but decided it didn't matter anymore. Instead he leaned in for a kiss and Selina threw her arms around him. Bathed in the light of the morning they shared a moment soft and intimate that was far more precious than their nocturnal expressions of lust.

It was an hour later and all four current residents of Wayne Manor were gathered in front of the television where a crucial news bulletin was being reported. Bryce had requested Alfred to keep an eye on the news since day one and it was only now that they had gotten the first sign of hope.

"Our top story today, Professor Hugo Strange, the former Director of Arkham Asylum has been finally apprehended after a week-long manhunt. No word as to the location of his kidnapper, Fish Mooney however and even the Professor claims to not know where she is." The reporter announced.

"He's in Blackgate under special security, we need to get to him." Bruce exclaimed.

"Now hold on a minute, this is the kind of thing that gets you all in trouble. We need to contact Mr. Gordon first." Alfred suggested.

"Mr. Gordon left the GCPD, I don't think he can help us." Bruce countered.

"Guys, hello! Cat burglar here, I can sneak all three of us in for a private chat!" Selina spoke up with a sing song voice.

"Good point!" Thomas and Bruce said simultaneously.

"So there is no way I can discourage you three from this foolishness is there?" Alfred questioned.

"Sorry Alfred, we're all on our own in this one." Bruce mused.

A couple of hours later a Rolls Royce rolls up to the front doors of Blackgate prison and the person visiting comes as a surprise to the guardsman at the gate. The Rolls is buzzed in without the otherwise compulsory security checks and it drives onto the receiving area where several guards appear to escort the visitor inside. The car is parked in an odd way, the rear of the vehicle facing a brick wall and away from the conventional parking area.

The driver side door opens and out steps an immaculately dressed Bruce Wayne, here on unspecified business with the warden. As the young Wayne heir is escorted inside, the guards don't notice the small device in his hands and neither do they notice him pressing it.

With the near silent hiss, the trunk of the Rolls popped open just enough to let a thin stream of light inside. Two pairs of eyes peer out, checking to see if they were being watched or not. Carefully and as stealthy as they could be in broad daylight, Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle hop out of the trunk.

Inside the facility itself, Bruce Wayne was having a sit down with the warden. He was an old school man's man, burly and dressed in a fancier version of the prison guard's uniform. However, he was also a stubborn old goat.

"My Wayne, I understand what happened to you was traumatic but we can't let anyone walk into the secure section to interview one of the prisoners. I'm sorry it just can't happen." The warden said with a shake of his jowls.

"Warden Morrison, it's very important that I meet with Hugo Strange, that man was on my company's payroll. He can identify the people under whose authority he did those awful experiments." Bruce declared.

"Mr. Wayne, with due respect, what makes you think Hugo Strange will tell anything to you that he hasn't already told the police?" The Warden questioned.

"Because he wants to taunt me, he did it when I was captured and he'd give me a name or more just to taunt me. Of course it would be pointless to expose them since nobody would believe me and the board of directors is… powerful to say the least." Bruce admitted sadly.

"I'd hope you wouldn't keep the details to yourself Mr. Wayne but then I suppose courts don't take third party confessions. Plus, I presume this information would be a matter of personal security." The Warden replied.

"Exactly, you think I want to sit at a boardroom meeting and look around wondering who tried to have me killed?"

Bruce questioned.

"Once again I understand your concern but I would need a clearance from the Commissioner first. I apologize but was there anything else I could help with?" The Warden questioned glumly.

"Could I at least have a tour then? You know, morbid curiosity." Bruce replied with a shy smile.

"Ha! That I can do!" The warden chuckled.

Elsewhere, or to be precise on the rooftops of Blackgate prison, Bruce and Selina had just finishing climbing up a series of drainage pipes and were preparing to enter using one of the air vents. Before they prepared go inside, Selina went over the plan.

"Alright, so let's hope the guards are good and distracted while giving their VIP guest the grand tour. Our job is to sneak in from the top, enter the restricted zone, disable cameras from the security room and then have a private chat with Baldy McEvil." Selina explained.

Walking over to one of the exhausts Selina noticed that there was a grate attached to it, even worse it appeared to be bolted down which made Selina's heart sink. She noticed him casually walk over and grab the grate with both hands, suddenly the air was filled with the sounds of grunts and creaking metal. With the final screech the grate was ripped off the hinges and tossed aside.

"After you m'lady!" He declared.

"Thanks Tom!" Selina replied, hearing the name made him smile.

Selina went in first, fastening a rope around one of the roof turbine vents and rappelling down the shaft and into the cramp passageway. Thomas followed and as they crawled through the vents they realized that they were crawling above the high security cells, thanks.

"Think we can just grab Strange from here?" Bruce questioned.

"Nope, these are well sealed and the openings are two small for either of us to jump through"

Thomas followed quickly and realized this may have been an error on their part. As he slowly crawled behind Selina, his vision seemed to blur and he began to feel hot. All he could see before him was Selina's inviting rear slowly swaying before him.

"Miss Kyle, Selina. This was a bad idea." Thomas declared through heavy breaths.

"Why? What's wrong … whoa!" Selina exclaimed as he found her legs tugged back.

Thomas hungrily buried his face between her buttocks and began to rub himself into the leather. He took long whiffs of air and squeezed her tender buns. Selina protested and tried to get free but he was too strong to resist. Selina began to whine and gasp from the stimulation.

"Why I am so sensitive… uhh…" She lamented.

"We have to do it, now." Thomas declared as his face rose.

"What? Here? Tom! Control yourself, this is neither the time nor the place." Selina ordered.

Thomas couldn't help himself although a certain part of him didn't want to resist. He turned Selina over and lay on top while restraining her arms. She looked nervous but understood this was the only way.

"Listen, at least make this quick. Take the vibrator remote and put it to max intensity." Selina pleaded.

Thomas did as was commanded. Rifling through her pockets he found the small disc shaped remote with on/off switches in the sides and a slider for controlling intensity currently set on the lower end. He pushed it to the farthest extreme and Selina let out a loud pleasured moan through gritted teeth, the insides of her vagina were being rattled to the core.

Thomas then unzipped her jacket and pushed away her bra to reveal her petite bosom. Thomas took in a mouthful, sucking on her pink nipples while playing with her other breast with his free hand. All Selina could do was take in the ride while trying her best to suppress the noise she was making.

Thomas jumped from one breast to the other and alternated his rhythm and as the seconds passed his member grew larger and harder creating a discomfort in his trousers. Selina moved her hand down to him and unzipped to let it poke through his underwear. She began to massage it through the fabric so as to bring Thomas to climax.

After another excruciating minute they climaxed almost simultaneously and even moaned in unison. Their underwear may have been ruined but at least they could now carry on the assignment.

"Fuck…. We should have done this at the manor before leaving." Selina gasped.

"If you want to clean up, prisons usually have a laundry section." Thomas suggested.

"No, let's finish this. There's air blowing through here, I'll unzip to let my underwear dry itself out. Gross but fuck I want some damn answers for all this humiliation." Selina growled.

As they crawled through the vents, they realized that they were crawling above a row of cells; the grates cut into the metal allowed them to see who or what was below but it wasn't possible to open them. Crawling into the corner they emerged into a slightly larger area; they were in the ceiling above the security room.

"I assume you've been here before." Thomas noted.

"Of course; it's not like I have any other hobbies." Selina replied as she pried open a loose grate.

Below them were two security guards; one having his afternoon coffee & donuts while his eyes shifted from one screen to another while the other paced around the room impatiently, occasionally sitting down on a chair momentarily before stomping off again.

"Jesus, will you sit down. What's eating you?" The donut cop scolded.

"How can you stand sitting there staring at the screen all day? Doesn't it bother you?" The pacing cop asked.

"You get used to it; considering the average life expectancy of cops in Gotham; this shit is safe and secure." The donut cop replied, munching on another donut.

"Uhh… this sucks but I need the money. You think I should try and get into the GCPD?" The pacing cop questioned.

"Heh… your funeral buddy. I mean that literally, like you should set up a will and everything." The donut cop chuckled. "What the hell? Come look at this!" He said as the screen switched to the inside of a cell.

"Is he … is he masturbating?" The pacing cop asked flabbergasted.

"Holy shit! They all are… what the fuck!" The donut cop exclaimed with disgust and cycled through the cameras; almost every prisoner was engaging in self-entertainment while a few others were engaging in sodomy.

"Hey! Isn't Bruce Wayne touring the facility?" The pacing cop said horrified.

"Oh mah god! We gotta warn the warden!" The donut said stuffing the last couple of donuts into his mouth.

Considering this an ample distraction, Selina and Thomas leapt down. She went for the door but Thomas had other ideas. Grabbing a chair from the corner he swung as hard as he could, one of the legs striking the pacing cop on the head thus rendering him unconscious.

The donut cop yelped in surprise as he saw his friend being brained by Bruce Wayne but before he could react he felt his legs give way, his arm swatting at the pot of coffee and his body crashing to the ground. A swift punch from Thomas sent him into dreamland.

He felt a fist suddenly crash into his face sending him reeling. It was Selina, "What the fuck asshole!" She roared.

"I was … I was only trying to make sure they didn't catch us." Thomas said panting and wheezing.

Their attention was soon turned to the security console and the tell-tale crackling sound whenever a liquid manages to ooze itself into delicate electronics. The screen warned them of some sort of critical error, many of the cells had been recently upgraded with electronic locks and now they were open.

Selina and Thomas watched with a look of horror on their faces as one by one the previously preoccupied prisoners lurched out. The fact that they were all naked from the waist down would have made it comical were it not for one enormous caveat. That caveat being the prisoners seemed to be agitated and shouting now. The shouting soon turned into a malicious chant, sung in unison and seemed to be drawing closer and closer.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS SHE?! I WANNA FUCK HER! I WANNA FUCK! WHERE?!" They chanted.

Selina dropped to the floor wrapping her hands around herself. Her face white as a ghost and her body quivering. He may have not experienced it before but watching that terrified girl, Thomas understood the meaning of fear.


	6. Chapter 6: Cliche Prison Scene

**CHAPTER 6: Cliché Prison Scene**

 _AN: A Gotham tradition is small cameos or references to obscure or future Batman/DC characters and I am glad to include one such appearance. Tell me if you liked it and if you would like to see more of it. I can have it be anything from a fun one-time thing to a major influence._

"Selina! Selina! We have to move!" Thomas ordered while shaking her.

Selina was stunned silent, she stared at the floor wide eyed with quivering lips and couldn't find the strength to move.

"Selina! Please! They get here… they will kill me and… " Thomas began.

"They will rape me… I know…. They will rape me." Selina uttered with a frightened certainty.

Thomas could hear the frustrated screams even closer now, some were begging while others more demanding. He knelt before Selina and grabbed her shoulders, trying to literally shake her out of her stupor.

"Selina! I know you're scared. I know this must be terrifying for you but I promise I won't let them touch you. But we can't stay here any longer, we must go." Thomas demanded.

Selina continued to stare at the floor, a growing sickness in her stomach and a desire to either immediately perish or disappear from this waking nightmare. Suddenly a warmth came over her, she felt Thomas' arms around her, trying to comfort her. She closed her eyes and imagined this was Bruce; the same Bruce who wasn't embracing her but was probably in some sort of danger with all these crazies running around.

She wondered what would happen if they survived what was coming. She wondered what his reaction would be when he would find her, violated and splayed out in some ugly corner of this filthy prison. She decided she wasn't about to let that happen. She wouldn't be a victim; she was ready to climb over all their bodies to freedom.

"Let's go." Selina said quietly as she stood up and brandished her blade.

Thomas was a bit taken aback by the sudden change in demeanor but didn't question it. Peeking through the door they looked left and right. The hallway was clear on the left but lead to a dead end, on the right was the path to freedom but at the far end three burly men who were sniffing at the air, blocked the way.

"Got a plan? What do we do about Larry, Curly and Moe over there?" Selina asked.

"I was hoping you had an idea." Thomas countered.

"Grab a baton from the cops. Aim for the head." Selina ordered as she stepped out.

Walking into the hallway she stared down the three orange garbed men who slowly turned their attention towards her. Taking a deep breath, Selina unzipped her jeans to expose her soaked pink panties, "OVER HERE YOU PERVERTS!"

The three instantly locked on with a ravenous hunger in their eyes, their mouths salivating at the prize before them. They ran, almost blindingly fast but perhaps a bit too fast. In a flash, Thomas rolled out and something flew from his hand. A solid black shaft that struck the one in the middle hard enough to crack bone and send him flying backwards.

With a roar of righteous anger Selina charged the one on the left, forcing Thomas to do the same for the one on the right. Thomas went for an old fashioned tackle, colliding into his opponent's side as he attempted to change direction sending them both tumbling.

As the Selina closed on the bald and lusty eyed maniac, she prepared herself. As could be expected of someone who embodied all the aspects of a cat, Selina's agility was almost superhuman. She hopped and pushed her legs forward into a slide, her blade perfectly slicing across the man's kneecap leaving a painful gash.

Selina slid to a stop and quickly turned back, her opponent was down and howling in pain but still hungry for the flesh. The man was rendered crawling and could barely stand up, that was all she needed. The blade swung low and up into his eyeball, piercing the brain. The bald man's body fell limp to the floor and Selina stood in awe of her action.

She turned her attention to the soft grunts behind her. Thomas was sitting atop his opponent, a bloodied fist hammering away at a pile of red mush that once must have been a face. Shaking her head in disbelief she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him stop.

"You done?" She said admonishing.

"Hah… yeah." Thomas exhaled as he stood up to admire his work.

"We need to find Bruce." Selina explained.

"Not while you're still being hunted by these creeps. You'd just be putting Bruce in danger." Thomas countered.

"What do we do then Einstein?" Selina scolded.

"We should head to the showers first. A cold shower to clean you up and remove or at least mask the pheromone scent. Then we should probably find you some new clothes to wear. Burn what you're wearing now or leave it a corner as a distraction." Thomas suggested.

"Will that even work?" Selina questioned with crossed arms.

"It works for cats; excuse the implication." Thomas said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Fine. To the showers then." Selina said with a huff.

Elsewhere, Warden Morrison was sweating bullets wondering what to do with his VIP guest while what could be best described as sex hungry zombies were running amok in the facility. His guards would have ushered the boy out of the gate and locked it behind him but for whatever reason the boy was adamant to stay.

"Mr. Wayne, please! Now is not the time! You must leave at once." Morrison begged the young boy.

"Warden, if the inmates have escaped then so has Hugo Strange. You need to help me catch him!" Bruce demanded, he knew it was a ludicrous request but tried anyway.

"That doesn't make sense. You just said the inmates have escaped so what makes you so sure Strange would still be here?" The warden questioned.

Bruce sighed deeply and realized that the plan was now a complete bust.

"It's not just Strange, there's someone else I'm worried about. A friend of mine." Bruce said dejectedly.

"Christ!" The warden exclaimed with a slap of his forehead, "I assume this friend snuck in to cause trouble? Perhaps is even responsible for the current mess?" The warden was visibly angry.

"She's not! Listen, my friend Selina Kyle is somewhere in the facility. You have to help!" Bruce pleaded.

"Wait, Cat's here?" One of the guards, a red haired and well-built young man spoke up.

"You know this girl?" The warden questioned.

"Yeah, she hangs around my apartment building sometimes, might be living nearby. But warden, she's a good kid. I think we should help Mr. Wayne find her." The guard explained.

"Alright, Richard take two others with you and help Mr. Wayne find the girl. Once you do, I want both of them in my office where we will have a serious discussion about today." The warden ordered switching between Richard and Bruce.

"Thank you warden, that's all I ask." Bruce replied.

The warden walked off with two other guards and demanding that one of them inform the GCPD. Bruce and the remaining three began to race in the other direction, desperate to find Selina.

"Mr. Wayne, why did you bring Cat here?" Richard asked.

"I don't bring her anywhere; she does what she wants. She's fickle like that. How well do you know her?" Bruce questioned.

"Not very well actually; there was this one time though she was running away from some thugs, like hardcore gangsters and hid inside my apartment." Richard explained.

"She has a hideout though?" Bruce pondered.

"Maybe she wanted some muscle on her side." Richard chuckled.

As they bounded a corner the group heard some shouting and saw two male prisoners fighting each other, one punching the other against a wall while a female was trying to get them to stop.

"What the fuck are you boys doing? We need to get outta here!" She roared, shaking her frizzy hair.

"Hey! You three! Get the F…. uhh… get the HELL back in your cells!" One of the guards cried out.

"You can say the word 'fuck' sir, I saw my parents die. A rude word won't do any worse." Bruce explained.

Richard exhaled and switched between a frown and a chuckle thanks to Bruce's comment. Putting on his authoritative face, he pulled out his pistol and threatened the group of prisoners.

"Stop fighting! Now!" he ordered.

The musclebound freak who till now had been pummeling another till now turned his attention to the three guards threatening him. He didn't appreciate the tone and dropped his victim while screaming in their direction. His member standing at attention and pointed towards the guards.

"WHERE IS SHE?! I WANNA FUCK HER! I WANNA FUCK HER!" He screamed and ran towards the armed guards, arms flailing about. The guards held steady and aimed their firearms.

"Stand down guys, let me take care of this." Richard ordered his friends, motioning them to lower their weapons.

"What? What's he doing?" Bruce questioned.

"Enjoy it kid, not often you to get to see The Dragon being unleashed!" One of the guards chuckled.

"What?" Bruce said flabbergasted.

The explanation for the comment came quite swiftly, as swiftly as the red haired Richard. He leapt to the side and pressed his leg against the wall. Bracing himself, he launched himself into the air. The thug probably didn't understand what was happening as Richard's right leg slammed into the side of his head sending him spinning out and smashing his face into the wall. Richard landed softly and turned to his opponent, now unconscious.

"WOOO! GO RICHARD!" One guard exclaimed.

"DON'T FUCK WITH THE DRAGON, BABY!" Another cheered.

Bruce meanwhile was stunned with surprise. This man was no ordinary prison guard.

Richard turned his attention to the woman who looked absolutely terrified. She shook her hands in defiance as Richard lunged for her. Grabbing her by the throat he hoisted her up and demanded answers.

"What's going on? What's wrong with the prisoners?" He said coldly.

"Uhh… hey man I was just looking for the exit. Then these fools start going on about wanting to fuck. Ahh… I say fuck me if you want it so bad but after we leave. But these fools were … argh… were looking for someone else." She explained.

Richard dropped her to the ground and observed her massage her own neck, "Hey man! I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you didn't do anything, except the murders which got you in here right?" Richard shook his head with disgust.

"Mr. Richard! That was incredible!" Bruce said as he jogged up to him.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne. I try not to show off but I have to practice somehow." Richard explained.

"I assume you have a little more going on that just being a guard." Bruce pondered.

"I'm a wanderer Mr. Wayne. Lying low for a while but that's another story." Richard sighed.

"Oh ya! That was beautiful man, that kick was pure Bruce Lee. So, can I go now?" The woman asked cheekily, still rubbing her neck.

"You are going to march back to your cell. And if you don't, I'll find out and you can't imagine what I'll do to you." Richard replied, pointing towards the woman with low growling voice.

"Uhh… yes sir Mr. Dragon sir. I'll be good." The woman said terrified as she stood up and walked into the nearest cell.

"Your last name is Dragon?" Bruce asked surprised.

"Drakunovski. I'm half-Russian. Obviously people here saw the martial arts and just shortened it to Dragon. I tell them to keep it quiet, though." Richard replied with a smile.

"Cool." Bruce heard himself say. Under normal circumstances he would have wanted to learn how a man like him came to be but other matters burdened his mind.

"We should get going. Cat could be in danger." He said turning towards Bruce and nodding.

"She came in from the rooftops; she's probably upstairs." Bruce concluded.

The quad ran off towards the stairs, Bruce feeling much more confident in their success now that he knew what kind of company he found himself with. He just wished they would get there in time. Of course he had failed to mention she had help; but decided to tackle that problem when it came up.

The prisoner showers at Blackgate were a utilitarian affair. Rows of stalls made of yellowed and cracked marble with overhanging showerheads from where cold water would be poured. In the winter's the water was made lukewarm since the management felt that a warm shower would be too much of a luxury for the denizens of the prison.

Much to both Thomas & Selina's relief, the one on the fourth floor was empty. Acting quickly, Selina undressed completely and handed over her clothes to Thomas who planned to dump them in a dark corner away from them where hopefully it would act as a beacon for the sex starved crazies.

Thomas walked away and left Selina to clean herself. The water was all but freezing but she powered through, scrubbing herself as hard as she could. She got a little too much into it perhaps, she began to fondle her breast with one hand while shoving her fingers into her girlhood.

She began to let out soft moans as she continued to work herself, her knees buckling as she began to stimulate herself. First it was only her middle finger, once her insides were moist enough she introduced another and another until she was four fingers deep inside herself. She wanted to go further, see if she could fit her fist inside but something else caught her attention. She felt a hand on her shoulder, soft but firm.

"Mmm… what's this? Hello little morsel. I'd like to take a bite out of you." A woman's voice said.

Selina froze in place, she didn't know what to do and Thomas was apparently nowhere to be found. She closed her eyes and tried to think of her happy place. What she got instead was a piece of advice a friend had told her.

" _Man or woman; we all have a common and severe weakness, between our thighs."_

The woman accosting her probably had no idea what Selina was about to do or even if she was capable of doing so. The young girl wiggled out of her grasp with an elegant spin and sent her fist crashing right into the woman's exposed vagina. Her scream could probably have been heard for miles.

Selina ran, ran as fast as her feet could carry her and trying desperately not to slip on the floor. The large naked woman had now regained her composure and was now chasing Selina, calling out for her.

"Playing hard to get? C'mon girl! Momma's just gonna eat you up!" She said with a mad cackle.

Selina wanted to go for the door but the woman would see her if she ran that way, she had to play this smart. Ducking between stalls she observed through the small gaps, the Amazonian woman was hunting her. Occasionally she would sniff at the air and behaved in a rather primal fashion.

"Come out! Come out! I won't hurt you, I just want to fuck you… all night…" The woman said lustfully.

Selina and her were separated by a row of stalls and the former tried to anticipate her movement, the moment the woman turned away Selina would move forward to the next stall. The idea was to reach the end of the row and make a break for the door.

"I smelled your delicious cunt and couldn't help myself. I wanted it so bad. It isn't as strong anymore though." The woman almost sounded disappointed with that fact.

Selina saw her chance and booked it. She went for a mad sprint towards the door, failing to notice soap on the floor. Her foot slammed down hard on the slimy block that sent her crashing down onto her back. The Amazonian woman saw her prey rendered vulnerable and went for the kill.

She pinned a struggling Selina to the floor, holding down the young girl's scrawny arms and salivating with the urge to violate her. The amazon began to lick her neck lustfully and kissed the young girl's breasts. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the door to the showers was slammed open to reveal a male prisoner standing erect. He saw the amazon accosting a protesting Selina and rushed them both.

"She's mine! MINE!" He roared as he pushed the woman away.

Selina rolled away as fast as he could and ran in the opposite direction. The amazon and the newcomer had both decided to chase after her rather than fight over the right to mate with the young girl. Tired of running, Selina grabbed a push broom from nearby and threatened them with it.

"STAY BACK! STAY THE FUCK BACK!" She said, swinging the broom left and right. Her stance said she was combat ready but her eyes and face carried a look of fright and disgust.

The two prisoners were unfazed and simply smiled a dirty smile. They slowly stepped towards Selina and began to back her towards a wall. Selina realized there was a very real chance of her being raped, in the prison showers no less. Everything you see in the movies feels like such cliché until you face the terrifying reality itself.


	7. Chapter 7: Lover's Embrace

**CHAPTER 7: Lover's Embrace**

 _AN: Is the opening to this chapter 'too strong'? Please tell me if it doesn't suit/fit the tone of the story so far. Also, can you guess which fictional character Selina's new outfit resembles? Hint; character is an artificial human. Also, after basically what seems like a drought; there is some wild stuff coming… ahaha… before the climax… ahahahaha…_

Selina swung the blunt end of the broom towards them; left then right then back again. The prisoners thought it was funny and smacked their lips while taking in her features; her lovely curls, that elegant neck, her supple breasts, her softly curving waist and of course that pink prize between her thighs.

Selina pushed the broom towards the male newcomer, hoping to strike his erection but the amazon woman grabbed it to begin a tug of war. Selina fell flat on her face but before she could recover, she found herself pinned to the dirty floor. The man was basically losing himself at this point, huffing and puffing with excitement as he held her down.

Out of nowhere, like a gush of wind Selina felt the man literally fly off her body and slam into the wall, moments later she heard the amazon shriek in pain as someone dragged her away and sent her crashing to the ground. She kept herself flat on the ground and began to sob, trying to ignore the sounds of fighting around her.

Moments later she felt fabric on her bare back; a thick black coat covered her lithe form and comforting hands helped her up to her feet while ensuring she was fully covered. She looked up to see Bruce's comforting face who proceeded to tightly embrace her while whispering into her ear that she was going to be fine.

She crouched into a corner while trying desperately to calm her nerves that were going absolutely berserk, she could barely contain the mix of fear and relief visible on her face. She looked around to see the amazon woman and the other male prisoner tossed in a corner, unconscious or even dead. There was a familiar red haired man talking to two prison guards. And finally, Bruce and Thomas were arguing.

"Where the hell were you?!" Bruce said shoving Thomas.

"I was getting rid of her clothes. You saw me right? I was running from those freaks and trying to get them to chase me. I had no idea they would go after Selina." Thomas said, defending himself.

"Of course they would go after her! That's the whole point! You were supposed to protect her." Bruce said angrily.

Bruce lunged for Thomas but he was ready, they began to attack each other before the red haired guard put a stop to their juvenile bickering.

"Hey! HEY! STOP! Your friend almost got raped okay, who did what doesn't matter anymore. And I need some answers. Why is there a clone of Bruce Wayne running around? Why are so many prisoners after Cat?" Richard said frustrated, his arms crossed on his chest.

"This is Strange's doing. It's all fucking Hugo Strange!" Selina said bitterly as she stood up.

"How? I know Indian Hill had some awful things going on but it looks like he now has some personal vendetta against you." Richard shook his head in sheer disbelief.

"Thomas here is one of Strange's failed experiments. But so far even he doesn't know what his purpose is. But he did something incredibly abhorrent with Selina…" Bruce began.

"He pumped me full of cat pheromones or some shit; I'm literally a glowing neon sign that says 'fuck me please'." Selina elaborated. Everyone present was naturally taken aback by the fact.

"I'm sorry Cat; but that sounds very hard to believe." Richard replied.

"Go ahead then, take a sniff of my hair. You'll see." Selina said with a scowl.

"Selina, don't!" Bruce pleaded.

"Oh like it could be any worse…" Selina replied bitterly.

Richard and the two other guards looked at each other strangely and went ahead with the request. One by one they brought their faces close to Selina's hair and drew a long breath; taking in the scent of her washed hair. The effects were immediately obvious.

"Ugh… what the hell…" Richard moaned; suddenly he felt aroused and was surprised to find Selina irresistibly attractive.

Richard resisted but one of the other guards was more severely affected, he began to salivate and attempted to grope the young girl but was stopped by the other guard. Strangely; this other guard was completely unaffected.

"I've seen this before; the _Kunoichi_ of Japan; female assassins who use a mixture of herbs in a bowl and burn them like incense. It creates intoxicating fumes that turns their victims into sex starved loonies." Richard explained; his hand rubbing his temples with agitation.

"I'm pretty sure these are chemical pheromones at work though Mr. Dragon." Bruce exposited.

"Okay; what Strange is doing is beyond sick. What say I catch him then hang him upside down by his genitals and you three can interrogate him all night?" Richard said confidently.

"If I didn't know better; I'd say you were flirting with me Richard." Selina said with a small smile.

"Not now Selina." Richard let out an embarrassed chortle.

"Sorry to interrupt but you three need to report to the Warden." One of the guards said.

"Oh come on Sam; you just heard what these kids are going through. Less people know the better." Richard countered.

"So we just let them go?" The other guard questioned.

"Of course not; they escaped." Richard said with a shrug.

"Thank you Mr. Drakunovski." Bruce said with a smile.

The three began to leave but Selina told Bruce and Thomas to wait outside while she had a private word with Richard. She looked at him pensively and lowered her head in shame as if she was expecting some sort of reprimand.

"You think I'm mad at you for some reason?" Richard asked kneeling to her eye level.

"Aren't you? I always get in trouble right and when it's too much, I show up at your door." Selina replied.

"Well you used too. But recently… a certain rich young man has all your attention." Richard contemplated.

"Listen, I'm sorry you got into this mess. I know you have…. bigger problems." Selina said biting her lip.

"Hardly a mess; haven't had this much excitement in a long while. In fact; I miss you bringing me thugs to beat up." Richard said grinning which made Selina smile too.

He put a hand on her shoulder and tried to offer some comforting words, "Listen, no matter what anyone says you're a good kid and I see a lot of potential in you. You remember the talk we had before?"

"You know I can't. Not as long as my mom…" Selina began, her voice cracking.

"You need to move on Selina." Richard said sadly.

"I can't okay. I'm sorry. Thanks for saving me." She said quietly and walked away.

The ride back to Wayne Manor was comparably uneventful. Bruce brought a new set of clothes for Selina; some basic dark green trousers with a white half sleeve shirt and black sleeveless jacket. The events at Blackgate had soured their desire for sex even though all three began to feel the growing effects of the pheromones once again.

Driving down into the expansive parking of the manor; Bruce found it odd to see Alfred waiting for them with a grim expression on his face. He feared Alfred had already heard about a possible break out at the prison. What Alfred said however was far worse.

"Alright; now none of you panic. But there is a guest waiting upstairs. He is restrained however." Alfred explained.

The three practically exploded out of the car as they rushed up the stairs and headed towards the living room. Who they saw waiting for them made their blood boil. The bearded and bespectacled former director of Arkham Asylum, greeted them with a warm smile, his arms and legs tied and held taught against the chair.

"Hello children; I've been waiting for you." said Hugo Strange.

Selina lunged for him while Bruce & Thomas didn't even try to stop her. She grabbed him by the collar and began to pummel his face in, her arm practically a piston in motion as it repeatedly smashed down on his face until it broke his glasses and left him bleeding from the nose.

It wasn't until Alfred had burst into the room and physically dragged Selina away that she stopped. Her face was a mix of unbridled rage and grief as she was pulled away while Alfred begged her to calm down. On regaining her composure, she stared her stinging hand before turning to scream at Hugo.

"WHY!" Selina spat towards him as she shook her sprained and bloodied fist.

"Because Miss Kyle. I am a scientist; one who doesn't restrain himself with ethics and morals. One who does what needs to be done in the name of discovery." Hugo said groggily.

"This isn't science Hugo, this is madness." Bruce said walking up to them.

"No, Mr. Wayne. This is science in its purest form. Gotham is my research lab and you are all my guinea pigs. I do what I do because I can." Hugo countered.

"Why create me then? What did my creation prove?" Thomas said walking up.

"Ah… the Bruce clone. Well young man you were a request from my benefactors but it seems they dropped that angle some time ago. You are free, young man." Hugo said smiling.

Thomas was surprised by the mundane explanation. He had been assigned no grand destiny or purpose; just something made for fun for an old plan that had since been discarded. He realized he was a true blank slate and like Hugo said was free to do whatever he wished. He would have felt joy if Selina wasn't suffering like she was.

"So I assume the clone was meant to replace me?" Bruce prodded.

"Indeed but thanks to you and other complications; it never came to fruition. Also, apropos of nothing Mr. Wayne but you have certain genetic abnormalities that we fixed in the clone. I'd advise you consult a urologist." Hugo smiled.

"What about me you bastard? Why did you do this to me? You sick fuck!" Selina screamed and slapped him.

"Excuse me, what's Miss Kyle talking about?" Alfred questioned.

"Hahaha! Go ahead. Explain children." Hugo chuckled.

The look of uncomfortable disgust on Alfred's face established his opinion as they explained the situation. Of course in the name of decency they left out the part where they were conducting regular sexual congress so as to keep Selina and themselves by proxy in control.

"Hmm… interesting Miss Kyle. Are you sure, you don't need to elaborate more?" Hugo asked slyly.

"I think I've heard enough." Alfred replied adamantly.

"In that case; I suggest you let me go. That is; if you want the cure for Miss Kyle's condition." Hugo demanded.

"Why? Why don't we beat it out of you instead?" Selina said punching her palm.

"Because my benefactors; the council that runs Gotham as Mr. Wayne quite accurately speculated would be unhappy. And when they are unhappy; an entire city can be reduced to ash." Hugo explained with a quiet menace.

"What do you want?" Thomas questioned.

"Ah; I see the clone is as perceptive as the original. I want the three of you to visit me at my new office at the Red Ribbon theater. There I will explain my terms. Mr. Pennyworth, you may wait outside the room while we discuss. Personal matters you see." Hugo replied.

"Red Ribbon's been abandoned for years. Why not explain it here mate?" Alfred questioned.

"Because I want to. I assure you I'm completely on the level here; after all my benefactors no longer want Bruce Wayne or his friends to be harmed. There are other ways you can repay them for the damages." He smiled slyly.

"Or we could just turn you over to the cops!" Selina hissed.

"I would advise against it. My benefactors have lost their patience; either I convince you to comply to my terms or my benefactors will kill me. And without me you will never know the location of the cure." Hugo replied.

"Fine." Bruce said flatly and went to undo Hugo's restraints.

He rose to his feet with a stumble and a groan. After taking a few steps back and forth while wincing in pain, he addressed the group, "Wise decision. I shall take my leave. And Miss Kyle, just so you know. There was no grand scheme or devious plan behind your predicament. You were merely at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Alfred offered to escort Hugo outside while the others remained in the living room. Selina plopped herself down onto the sofa and proceeded to lie down with a defeated look on her face. Thomas and Bruce sat with their backs against the couch so that they could be eye level with her.

"You know we could just have Mr. Gordon or even Richard Dragon follow us right?" Bruce suggested.

"You heard Hugo right? They'll kill him. Plus, I don't like Gordon and Richard doesn't need to involved in more of my shit. Ironic that we have to be concerned for the safety of Hugo Strange of all people." Selina replied sadly.

"So, what? We just give up and do whatever they want?" Thomas asked.

"We don't know what they want. Let's ask him first." Bruce offered.

"What if he asks you to kill someone?" Thomas asked.

"I'll try to find another way." Bruce replied.

"Let's fuck… come on… let's go." Selina said standing up.

"Selina, are you feeling…" Bruce began.

"Does it matter? After everything that's happened the least I can give myself is a few moments of bliss. So please, I beg you. Fuck me into a coma if you can… everything else sucks anyway and I don't care…." Selina said storming off.

A few minutes later and Selina, as promised Selina had lost herself in carnal pleasure. She stood on all fours on the bed as Bruce and Thomas made a spit roast out of her. Thomas took her mouth while Bruce was inside her anus as they alternatively thrusted in and out. Their moans and groans forming a symphony of sex.

Thomas could feel her hot breath on his member as he tried to stuff it deeper and deeper inside her, he had never felt so swollen and hard before, almost like metal rod was protruding from his crotch, a rod now coated in the saliva of Selina Kyle.

It was one thing to take it in the rear but only now did Selina appreciate Thomas' girth as it pumped itself in and out of her. Thomas in her mouth would be occupying her mind right now were Bruce not giving his 100% as he dove into her anally. He wasn't as big as Thomas but large enough that she could feel herself stretch and expand as he thrusted.

Bruce seemed to be really getting into the action, every few thrusts he would occasionally slap one of Selina's buttocks as hard as he could. His palm smacking against her soft flesh would send it bouncing and it began to redden with every additional strike. This drove Selina wild since she would tighten around him and let out a pained moan in response.

Not to be outdone, Thomas tried to get creative as well. Bending forward he grabbed two handfuls of her breasts and began to play with them. He tried to time himself such that every time Bruce would slap her, he would follow up by pinching her nipples beginning a back and forth between pleasure and pain.

Just to ensure that all of the above wasn't too much of a detriment for Selina; they had used the pink panties she was wearing to hold a vibrator in place. A tiny arm pressed itself against the clitoris to stimulate it while the main shaft itself wreaked havoc on her insides, twisting and rubbing its nubs all over her sensitive skin.

Eventually Selina's knees began to buckle and she was clearly having trouble standing. Bruce decided to help my grabbing her inner thighs and holding her up; adjusting himself for a moment, he continued his assault. He was coming close to bursting, it was almost painful to keep it all in and it showed on his face.

"Ahh… Mr. Wayne, I'm ready too. On three…" Thomas replied.

With a final grunt they thrust themselves as deep inside her as they good, their engorged and throbbing member's finally free to release themselves into Selina. They relaxed the grip on her and she fell flat on the bad; coughing and moaning, small dollops of semen dripping from her mouth and anus.

"That… that felt good." Bruce said drooling.

"An understatement really; it's intoxicating to be inside you Miss Kyle." Thomas sighed.

Selina grinned while crawling up and putting her head down on the pillow. Exhausted, satisfied and spent; she would have fallen asleep except for the vibrator that was still stimulating her soaked insides. The boys dutifully removed it from her eliciting a final relaxed moan from her.

"I'm so lucky… to have you both…" she whined pleasurably.

Without another word they lay beside her, arms around her shoulders in a lover's embrace and one leg wrapped around her protectively. The only sound in the room was of their laborious breathing and soon the trio fell fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Cirque de la Peau

**Chapter 8:** Cirque de la Peau

 _ **AN**_ _: Sorry for the long wait. I thought people were no longer interested. Alternatively, I've taken inspiration from FOX and had placed the fic into a random three month long hiatus._ _It would help if you guys would post more detailed reviews about what you like and what you don't_

The Red Ribbon Theater was a dilapidated old thing, once the venue of Shakespearean plays it was now little more than forgotten curiosity home to only rats and the occasional transient. The main floor was littered with garbage and oil drums that someone had lazily tossed about. The curtains had long since been torn to shreds and the smell of piss hung in the air.

Trying not to breathe too hard, the trio made their way up the winding and creaking stairs until they had reached the old manager's office which was now being occupied by their tormentor, Dr. Hugo Strange. The door whined open and felt like it was holding on to dear life as it slowly swung open.

On the oak desk before them, dimly lit by a banker's lamp was Hugo Strange looking more solemn than sinister. Three chairs had been placed for the trio and they gingerly sat down to hear whatever the mad doctor had to say. There was no arguing or negotiating to be done now, merely power through whatever was next.

"Hello children, thank you for coming." Strange spoke with a measured tone.

"Talk fast strange, what is all this about? What you want from us?" Selina demanded.

"Oh, I want nothing from you Miss Kyle, now the council on the other hand is another matter. You have greatly upset them but they only survived this long because they are adaptable and ever changing. You've cost them greatly and the bill comes due." Hugo said matter-of-factly.

"I won't kill." Bruce said adamantly.

"Haha… oh Mister Wayne… you are a precious one." Hugo laughed uproariously.

"I assure you that you will have to do nothing of the sort. The council is well aware of your proclivities and knows that asking you too much would lead to only more trouble and chaos." He continued.

"Then what is it? Do we need to steal something?" Thomas questioned.

Hugo exhaled deeply and pushed up his glasses before beginning to explain, "The council is made up of the absolute elite of our society and as such they tend to have eccentric tastes. Obviously this includes entertainment and one of those forms of entertainment they enjoy are these elaborate theatrical pieces they conduct for their friends."

"What? You want us to act in a fucking play? Sign me up!" Selina chuckled.

"It's a tad more risqué than your average play Miss Kyle though rest assured you will be the star attraction. The council and their wealthy friends enjoy these shows they call 'Cirque de la Peau' where young and attractive men and women perform a variety of sexual acts in front of an audience. It tends to be quite spectacular." Hugo explained.

"That's messed up!" Selina declared with a soured face.

"How so? Professional performers are putting on a show for a paying audience. How is it different from attending a production of say 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'? It's all perfectly legal I assure you." Hugo said with a wide smile.

"And I'm sure no one besides us has ever been coerced or forced into doing this right? I'm sure the performers are not trafficking victims or people you want to teach a lesson by raping them on stage?" Bruce said sarcastically.

"I truly do not know Mr. Wayne. Maybe yes or maybe no. What I do know is that the council has never had underage or minors as performers and I've been told it would be quite a treat for the council to watch Miss Kyle's beautiful young body be violated in countless ways." Hugo said while putting on his best slasher smile.

"Go fuck yourself!" Selina spat as she stood up.

"Selina wait!" Thomas said as he grabbed her wrist much to her chagrin.

"I agree Miss Kyle; you haven't heard the rest of the proposal." Hugo said as he motioned at her to sit down.

"I think we've heard enough. Are you guys serious that you want to listen to this nonsense?" Selina protested.

"We need the cure." Bruce admitted disgustedly.

Selina dutifully sat back down on realizing there was no real escape from this.

"As I was saying." Hugo began while pushing up his glasses, "Miss Kyle you will be the star but every star needs supporting actors to play off. That is where Bruce and …. Thomas was it, come in. They will be conducting the acts as it were based on the script. I assume you would find that more agreeable." Hugo finished.

The three were silent for a while as they digested what they were told. It was disturbing but not all that surprising to learn that such things were happening in Gotham. They came to the conclusion that it was not really that much different from other forms of sexual entertainment though this was more dubious in nature. It wouldn't be that different from what they were already doing, except this time there would be an audience cheering them on.

"Ok, we'll do it." Selina said quietly with her head in her hands, lamenting how she could have dropped so low.

"Wait, how many shows does this involve?" Bruce asked hurriedly.

"Oh don't worry Master Wayne, the council is aware we cannot keep you for too long. It will be a single night's worth of shows with breaks to let you rest. After that all of you would be dropped outside Wayne Manor." Hugo explained.

"That… that is acceptable." Bruce said sadly.

"Very well, we can leave immediately then." Hugo said, motioning to the darkness behind him.

The shadows seemingly sprung to life as three figures clad in black suits and a domino mask emerged from the ether. Before the trio had time to react, the assailants covered their mouths and jabbed their necks with some strange serum that instantly knocked them out.

After a period of time that could have either hours or days, Bruce found himself waking up with a groan. He awoke on a soft single mattress in a small space that seemed to be partitioned from the rest of the room by delicate looking curtains.

Sitting up he noticed that he was naked and proceeded to stand up and examine the room he was in. It resembled a powder room for actors complete with a large vanity, some cupboards and makeup sets. It looked rather quaint and old fashioned in style, like it was stuck in the 50's.

The notable exceptions which wouldn't be seen in the rooms of James Dean or Elizabeth Taylor were the plethora of dildos, whips, tassels, lubricants and other assorted sexual tools. Before he could have a chance to figure out the purpose of the small black dildo as compared to the arm length purple one, he heard the door behind him click open.

A skinny young man with airbrushed blonde hair and tight clothing sauntered in while speaking with an upbeat tone, "Oh great, you're up! The show is about to begin." He declared as he picked up a small bottle.

"How… how long was I out? Wh… where are my friends?" Bruce asked groggily.

"A good seven to eight hours my little buddy. It's dark out and since you're only here for so long, we should get going. I need to oil you." The man said as he poured the golden liquid from the bottle into his gloved hands and rubbed them.

"What? Why?" Bruce asked as he felt the latex sliding across his skin.

"Because you'll shine in the light; duh. It makes everything look that much nicer. You've never seen Turkish wrestlers? Oh I'm Vicky by the way." The man explained.

"My friends? There should be another… me and a girl." Bruce questioned trying to ignore the hands gently caressing his thighs and buttocks.

"Oh ya, your double is getting ready too but the girl's already on stage. Brave little thing, that one." Vicky replied.

"Selina's out there? What are they doing to her?" Bruce asked fearfully.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart. They prepped her and are just playing up the coming events. They paraded her around the audience, some of them got to grope her and now we are about to begin." Vicky explained.

"Jesus, this is wrong!" Bruce declared as Vicky finished up.

"Hey, don't blame us. Your friend agreed to all this and we're even gonna pay her." Vicky said standing up.

"I'm sure that's a comfort… aah!" Bruce yelped as Vicky slapped his now slick butt cheeks.

Vicky began to escort Bruce out of the dressing room but just as they were about to leave, he motioned behind him and told him to pick something from the dresser, "Ooh almost forgot! Grab a mask!"

Bruce turned around to see that on three mannequin heads were three very distinct domino style masks that covered the top half of the face; a cat, a bat and an owl. As if by some strange premonition, Bruce realized that he should pick the bat since the other two were already taken by Selina and Thomas.

He walked out of the room only to be greeted by another pair waiting outside, a young man with an oiled up naked body alongside a woman with a flashy top and jeans. The younger of the two greeted Bruce from behind his owl mask.

"Hi Bruce. Can't believe we're doing this." Thomas declared.

Bruce didn't respond and proceeded to walk on across the backstage area until the four of them reached the offstage from where they could see the current performance. The curtains were drawn and it looked like they were beginning the set up for the next act, the audience looked to be seated in a series of small dining tables with the chairs now turned towards the stage.

From the opposite side, a tall woman dressed as a dominatrix walked out to the cheers of the audience. She began to address the audience and spoke in an almost old fashioned style playing up the fact that these people were supposed to be sophisticated even in their debauchery.

"Bring forth the whore, so that she may be shamed before the people!" The dominatrix declared.

Two men dressed in what could be best described as bondage straps that left much of their skin exposed including nipples and the crotch. Their backs were covered by capes and they wielded what could be called speaks except the heads of these spears resembled the head of a penis.

Using the spears they poked and prodded a young girl forward who looked to be dressed a little more elaborately than the rest. She looked to be wearing leather stripper boots except the legs ended in elevated shoes that made her look like she had cloven hooves. On her waist was a tight corset that pushed up her exposed breasts and left her nether regions visible. Her arms were bound behind her back by a set of binders and finally, inside her mouth was a ball gag.

"Come forward whore; show your filthy self to the people." The dominatrix ordered.

Bruce felt a growing sense of dread in his stomach, this looked to be far above and beyond what they had agreed to and despite promises to the otherwise they were clearly abusing Selina. The one concession was the fact she wore a cat mask that would protect her identity. His growing fear began to fight for dominance against his growing arousal as he helplessly observed the act.

"Don't do anything stupid kid, just enjoy yourself." Vicky said quietly as he gently squeezed Bruce's shoulder.

Selina awkwardly ambled forward to the cheers and jeers of the audience while the dominatrix slapped the riding crop against her leather glove. As Selina faced the audience, there was the tell tale crack of leather against skin as the dominatrix whipped Selina's buttocks. She let out a muffled yelp in surprise much to the audience's amusement.

"Stand up straight whore!" The dominatrix ordered again.

The curtains began to rise to reveal a rather quaint looking set that wouldn't be out of place in a sitcom. Selina proceeded to move towards one of the sofas and plopped herself down as the dominatrix began to narrate.

"On upon a time, Little Lolita was sitting in her house while minding her own business. She was bored and thought binding herself would help stave off the boredom." The dominatrix began.

Selina tried her best to appear seductive and casual as she lolled about on the sofa, twisting and turning herself around and occasionally letting out soft moans of pleasure. Bruce & Thomas weren't sure if she was following a script or this was a kind of improvisation.

"But it wasn't enough; leather can only do so much. She needed a real man. Thankfully her prayers were soon answered." The narration continued.

From off stage two men clad in gimp suits with large strap-on dildos on their crotches appeared much to everyone's amused surprise.

"Except it wasn't quite what she expected." The audience laughed as the two men began to chase Selina around the set while groaning and grunting. She looked genuinely afraid as she tumbled over herself trying to escape them.

"No! We have to stop this!" Thomas spoke up but the woman he was with held his arm.

Selina frantically ran about while letting out muffled protests. The two men seemed to be playing with her, grabbing her and then letting go. One of them would grab her by the waist and swing her around only to drop her onto the sofa and let her roll away. Sometimes they would they would simply garb at her breast or slap her buttocks as hard as they could.

After a couple of minutes of this back and forth during which the audience could barely contain themselves, the gimps decided enough was enough. One of them tackled Selina to the floor and began to pull her by the legs towards him. Selina struggled and protested as the gimp threatened to penetrate her with his massive strap on.

"Oh no! Will Lolita be violated by these ugly things? Say it isn't so!" The dominatrix lamented.

"That's your queue, grab these and go. Save her." Vicky whispered to Bruce and Thomas as they were both handed two large broadswords. Broadswords where the blade was made of colored silicone in the shape of a penis complete with veins going across the body.

"Oh but what is this? Two heroes have appeared to save the little slut!" The dominatrix informed.

The boys were pushed out onto the stage where they proceeded to accost the two gimps with their blades. They roared and grunted as they smacked the two older men with the audience cheering them on. Bruce wasn't sure how hard he should swing but Thomas had murder in his eyes as he could hear his victim beg him not to hit so hard.

One the gimps were defeated, they moved towards Selina who looked relived to see them. Bruce knelt low and helped her stand up while asking if she was okay. She nodded obediently and it didn't look like they had physically harmed her.

"Good job boys! You saved her!" The dominatrix declared as she moved towards the trio.

The dominatrix turned her attention to Selina and pulled out a small key from her cleavage. She handed the key to Bruce and told him to remove the gag before turning back to face the audience.

"For their valiant efforts, Lolita decided that she would reward them, with her mouth." The dominatrix narrated.

Bruce followed through and undid the ball gag by opened the small lock at the back of Selina's head. She let out a groan of relief before walking forward a few steps and knelt on the ground, her mouth hanging open. It was obvious what the next step was.

Thomas moved to caress her hair before pulling her closer to his now engorged member. Selina swallowed him whole and moaned loudly as she began to fellate Thomas who now felt weak at the knees. The audience 'oohed and 'aahed as they continued to enjoy the show.

Bruce stood opposite them to that Selina could turn her head and alternate between Thomas and him while still keeping the action visible to everyone. Bruce and Thomas used their free hands to grope Selina and played with her breasts, she seemed to be almost in a trance as she worked them making them wonder if they had drugged her.

Bruce began to feel the pressure well up inside him and it looked like Thomas was ready to go as well. Selina quickly scooted away from them while whispering, "Now spray it over me."

They did as commanded, Bruce and Thomas grabbed their members and began to furiously stroke themselves so that they could climax. It took some doing but eventually they both groaned in unison and point themselves towards Selina's now open mouth. The white life giving liquid burst from the tips of their members and splashed onto her face.

For whatever reason both the quantity and thickness of their ejaculate seemed higher than normal. Selina moaned pleasurably as she lolled her tongue about to collect as much semen as she could from her now white and sticky face.

"That was merely the appetizer, ladies and gentlemen! There is more to come!" The dominatrix delacred to a clapping audience as the curtains drew closed.


	9. Chapter 9: Dark Depths

**CHAPTER 9: Dark Depths**

 _AN: Man, heart surgery can be such a bitch! Don't worry, it wasn't anything too scary. I had a condition called ASD which is a birth defect that causes small holes or tears within the cardiac tissue. It's fixed now, I'm fine! Actually, I have a badass scar across the chest too, gonna tell everyone I was in a sword fight. Back to the smut!_

 _And I'm committed to this story now, not much left and you will next a new chapter once 14 days AT MINIMUM. I'd also appreciate it if people left reviews since this story seems to have more followers than reviews. Finally, tell me if this chapter was too gross/weird since the next one is meant to be equally so. I am willing to change stuff, make it more palatable._

It was odd to say the least, she should have felt humiliated, violated, her dignity tarnished but there was a small part of her that enjoyed it. Maybe it was the drugs that made her more malleable towards all this or she had allowed some sick, hidden and vulgar part of her to take over.

So she went along, they slathered her body in oils and creams before binding her arms and legs in leather. It was tight and constricting, she had trouble breathing at first but after the initial shock wore off she managed to ease herself into it. She didn't appreciate having made to run around in such a state but in the end, it felt fun.

She was disgusted with herself.

As they hobbled her back to the dressing room, Selina thought about how low she had sunk. Never again could she claim to be a proud survivor taking life by the reigns and forging her own path. She would forever feel like a plaything for perverts, she couldn't even honestly claim she had suffered.

"Ahh… that feels good." Selina exhaled as the last of the restraints were removed and she plopped her naked self onto the plush red couch.

A woman entered soon after, probably in her mid-30's and dressed in simple shirt and trousers. She smiled warmly at Selina and congratulated her.

"Good job out there kiddo, thumbs up!" Valerie, Selina's red haired stylist said.

"Yeah, whatever." Selina said dejectedly.

"Aww, what's the matter pumpkin? Hey, your eyes are red!" Valerie commented as she knelt to Selina's eye level.

"What's the matter? What do you think? You're okay with all this?" Selina admonished.

"Why wouldn't I be? What crime have we committed here?" Valerie retorted as she stood up.

"You're exploiting us!" Selina shook her head dumbfounded as if it wasn't the most obvious thing.

Valerie chuckled and placed her hands on her hips before explaining, "You know when it comes to matters of sex, there is one word people use to measure right and wrong. Consent. You consented to coming here, you consented to getting strapped into leathers and consented to getting fucked by your pretty boyfriends."

Selina stared angrily at Valerie trying to think of a good rebuttal, "That's only because you drugged us!"

"Honey, no drug in the world can make you do… everything you just did. All three of you were perfectly lucid when you were on stage. The drug's we did gave you were painkillers for you and Viagra for the boys, you know to boost their performance. Want to see the bottles? They are right there." Valerie said pointing to a shelf.

Selina was quiet again, there was truth in the fact that they had agreed to do this for the cure rather than speak to literally anyone else. They decided to go down this dark path. No to mention, Valerie was right about the 'drugs'.

"What's truly bothering you dear? Is it the stage? The audience? The leather?" Valerie questioned.

"I shouldn't be enjoying any of this, I'm a gross monster." Selina replied.

"And who told you this? Some prudish grandmother from church? You're discovering your sexuality and it scares you. You think that it somehow makes you less of a person? You must be very sheltered then." Valliere suggested.

"I'm not sheltered! I've lived on the streets all my life!" Selina protested.

"Maybe voyeurism isn't your thing. You dislike the audience. But tell me, have you ever been bound before? Tied up?" Valerie questioned, a manicured nail poking at her chin.

"No…" Selina said quietly.

"But you desire to be, don't you?" Valerie said kneeling down, "I see it in your eyes, that same look others like you have." Valerie said mysteriously.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Selina asked confused.

"You're strong Miss Kyle, and as it happens those who are strong have a fascination with weakness, they want to know what's it like to be rendered powerless." Valerie said, kneeling with a wry smile on her face.

"Which means?" Selina asked, cocking her head.

"It means that you want a man or woman stronger than you, someone who can overcome your strength and hold you down. You want to lose control."

As Valerie spoke, Selina felt an odd heat rise through her body, it grew more intense as Valerie continued.

"You want someone, to tie you down and rip away all that armor you cover yourself with. You want to be at their absolute mercy as they do whatever they please with your body."

Selina backed into the couch as Valerie drew close, the heat grew stronger and stronger.

"You like being a plaything, you enjoy it. You want them to break you down until you're writhing on the floor and begging them to stop."

"Yes…" Selina softly exhaled as a bit of drool fell from her lips.

Valerie chuckled as she rose and stared at Selina's confused face, "And you know? All that is fine. Healthy even provided no one's getting hurt. Seriously kiddo, stop resisting and give in to your baser urges occasionally."

"So, you're into bondage, big deal! Here, relive thyself before the next show." Valerie said as she tossed Selina a large black dildo, which the latter wasted no time in applying to her nether regions.

As Selina began to masturbate and her girlish moans and groans filled the room, a young man dressed in what looked like A/V tech uniform burst into the room with an announcement.

"We, got a problem. One of the kids tried to escape." He said hurriedly.

"What? Who?" Valerie said shocked as she motioned towards Selina to come along.

Selina took a moment to wipe herself before throwing on a robe before following Valerie to where the commotion was. Bruce and Vicky joined them soon after, leaving Selina and Bruce wondering what Thomas had done.

They went around to the storage areas where they kept the props and costumes and found a shocking sight. Thomas was kneeling on the floor with guns trained on him and the dominatrix from before was pacing the room angrily.

"What's going on?" Selina questioned.

"What's going on Miss Kyle, is that your friend here knocked out his stylist and tried to escape." The dominatrix explained, her voice was pure unbridled rage.

"Thomas, why?" Selina questioned.

"Because they were hurting you." Thomas answered through a bleeding mouth.

"Don't hurt him, please!" Bruce begged.

"Any why not? We had a very simple deal. He broke that deal! And now he will submit to the court's justice." The dominatrix announced.

"We'll do whatever you say, just leave Thomas alone." Selina said, almost like an order.

"Is that so?" The dominatrix asked.

"Selina! Don't!" Thomas begged and found a rifle butt being smacked into his head.

"Yes, I will. Anything you say, the most depraved and fucked up stuff you can imagine." Selina said with a gulp, Valerie offered a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Same goes for me, anything you do to her, you can do to me." Bruce said bravely.

Selina gave Bruce a curious look, she would never admit it but she appreciated Bruce being willing to share the pain. The dominatrix was somewhat pleased with their boldness but unsure of their commitment.

"How far are you willing to go? I assure you we have many devious little devices we can use on you, some of them will test your limits but you can't back out once you agree. Think about it, is this whelp's life worth so much?" The dominatrix asked.

"As far as we need to." Selina said quietly.

"Selina… no! Please!" Thomas begged but was again smacked in the head with the butt of a rifle.

"Very well then, we'll test you for all your worth. Valerie and Vicky, begin preparations" The dominatrix announced.

Valerie and Vicky bowed respectfully before pulling along their respective charges to the dressing rooms. Neither of them were particularly happy the kids made the decision but they understood why they did it. Both expressed the same fear that it may be too much to which Bruce & Selina admitted there was no other option.

Few minutes later, the dominatrix was back on stage about to announce the next part of the show. She paced the downstage cracking a mean whip and made exaggerated gestures as she spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, apologies for the delay. To make up for lost time we have a special treat. Tonight our young guests have agreed to go out with a bang… excuse the pun! And so you all have been handed electronic menu cards with which to vote on what you'd like to see next. So please, review as we bring forth our performers!"

The dominatrix extended her hand offstage and from the left Selina was rolled in. She stood pedestal being pushed by Valerie, the leather straps of a bondage harness crisscrossed her body and was tightly wound around her exposed breasts. Her back rested against a pole with her hands cuffed behind it. Her feet were spread apart by a metal bar with her ankles in shackles.

A pole stood beneath her, one equipped with a large black dildo that seemed to pump vigorously in and out of her soaked nether regions. She struggled against it to no avail, her voice muffled by the large black mouth gag.

The audience clapped and cheered, some even began to covertly pleasure themselves to the scene. The dominatrix pointed in the other direction and Bruce was brought in. He was being pulled along by Vicky, a chain in his hand connected to a ringed nose clamp on Bruce. He was in a harness like Selina's leaving his nether regions and buttocks exposed.

There seemed to be a large blue object that had been stuffed into his anus that made him look visibly uncomfortable, his penis appeared to have been placed into a cage of some sort, what was called a chastity device and prevented the user from becoming fully erect.

The audience clapped and cheered again before turning to their tablets and voting on what they would like to see next. Meanwhile on stage, Bruce and Selina gave each other confident looks, though the latter did feel bad that she was probably enjoying this more than Bruce.

"What's this I hear? We have a request for an additional toy! Nipple clamps!" The dominatrix announced a man in a leather harness handed her a tablet.

Without missing a beat Valerie and Vicky pulled out two pairs of matching clamps. Thin chains with two pinches on either end and a little weight in the middle.

Selina yelped and whined trying desperately to shake them off as Valerie placed the clamps on Selina's pink nipples, the added weight now pulling down at her breasts. Bruce wasn't faring much better, the clamps seemed to sting but the fact that his anal plug was vibrating and actively massaging his prostrate helped a bit however.

Selina felt like she was going insane, her body couldn't figure out whether she was experiencing pain or pleasure, oscillating between the two extremes. And yet there was more to come.

"What's this I hear? The votes are in, and the people demand punishment." The dominatrix cracked her whip threateningly once more.

A few men came on stage and turned Selina around so that her buttocks were facing audience and removed the dildo from the lower half. Another pole like mechanism was brought in and Bruce was fastened to it, his rear exposed to the audience as well.

"Okay, try to loosen up your rectum." Vicky advised as he carefully removed Bruce's anal plug.

All Bruce managed in response was a breathy 'okay' followed by a girlish squeal much to the audience's amusement.

The two sets of poles were placed close to each other and the gag was removed from Selina's mouth so that her voice would be clear and loud. She gasped for air as it was removed, taking in lungsful of air as she turned towards Bruce.

"Having fun?" she asked with a half-smile.

"Is it … is it wrong if I say yes?" Bruce admitted sheepishly.

"What have these people done to us…." Selina whispered to no one.

Bruce and Selina yelped in unison as the dominatrix came up behind them and slapped their rears. She did it a couple of more times, digging her palm into the supple flesh and squeezing handfuls of their buttocks.

"Oh, my my! Ladies and gentlemen, we have some lovely little asses here. It would be a pleasure to tease them, wouldn't you say?" The dominatrix said.

Valerie and Vicky came forward offered the dominatrix two riding crops, the kind they use to flog horses. She began by teasing them with it, running the end of the crop against their backs and all the way down to their sensitive anuses. She would wave it towards them but not actually strike, but they would flinch all the same.

Then, without warning she struck. A powerful 'thwack' against Selina's cheeks eliciting a shriek from the young girl. This in turn caused the audience to utter 'oohs' and 'aahs' at the scene.

She struck again, this time on Bruce with much of the same results. He tried to grit his teeth through it but the dominatrix warned him, the people wanted to hear him shout.

The dominatrix tried to make music out of it, making a rhythmic beat between the smacks of flog to flesh and the yelps and yells of the two children.

"Let's take it to the next level. My dear assistants, please plug their rears if you would be so kind! Also, remove the boy's chastity. I want him to really enjoy what's coming." The dominatrix ordered.

Valerie and Vicky did as commanded. Bruce was relieved to have the chastity cage on his penis removed, it was erect and held tight causing him a great deal of discomfort.

"Oh god yes!" Selina screamed accidentally as a large vibrating plug was pushed into her. The audience laughed at her reaction and Bruce gave her an incredulous look.

The duo began to moan and groan in unison as the plus did their magic. The dominatrix began to cup and massage their now reddened rears. She concluded they were enjoying this too much.

"Having fun are you? You must always remember children; a healthy life involves equal amounts of pleasure and … pain." The dominatrix said slyly, even the audience gasped since they knew what was to come.

A large battery like device was rolled in, wires connected to two large batons with rubber handles and metal shafts. The tell-tale crackle of electricity could be heard and cozily a spark would streak across the surface.

"You've got to be shitting me…" Selina said dumbfounded.

The dominatrix crossed the batons over her head causing a small spark and cheers from the audience. Bruce and Selina braced themselves for the worst. The dominatrix carefully brought the baton close to Selina's back, she twisted and turned to avoid it, closing her eyes tight with dread.

"Aaaah!" Bruce roared out in surprise.

Before Selina could react, the dominatrix tapped her and once again she erupted with a shriek. Their bodies shook and shuddered with the shocks. The audience was mesmerized by the spectacle before them.

The dominatrix would touch them in multiple places, their bodies reacting by stiffening up before loosening again. She toyed and teased them for a while, enjoying the show herself as much as everyone else was.

She grew bold and began to lightly tap their nether regions which would send both into a mad frenzy and begging for mercy. When shocking Bruce, she would grab hold of his member and stroke it vigorously. Similarly, she would rub her fingers on Selina's clit with every shock.

She was training them to associate the shock with pleasure and as expected, both of them orgasmed as hard as they ever had. Sex fluids ran down Selina's legs while Bruce ejaculated a healthy white stream before him.

"Ah! Looks like our little friends have had too much fun. Let's break for a moment before we return!" The dominatrix announced.

The audience erupted with claps and cheers as the dominatrix bowed while Valerie and Vicky helped their charges onto a pair of stretchers. Both were groggy and found it difficult to form words.

"Was this worth it?" Bruce questioned.

Selina was silent as she was rolled away, not sure how to respond. On one hand, she had fully embraced her new perversions and the darkest depths to which it could go, even the jolts of electricity felt pleasurable after a while. She now wanted to test her limits, see how far she could go.

She wondered what Bruce would think of this, she couldn't imagine him being into all this even though he admitted otherwise. She knew she was sick in the head but was Bruce the same? What if after they escaped she wanted to carry on such acts? Would Bruce be repulsed or intrigued? She hoped the latter and dreaded the former.

As Valerie laid Selina down on the couch and began to massage her naked body, Selina closed her eyes and tried to think of other things and of other places. What she found instead was herself bound in chains in the master bedroom of Wayne Manor and Bruce standing before her, flog in hand and ready to punish her for being such a dirty kitty.


	10. Chapter 10: Giggles & Moans

**CHAPTER 10: Giggles & Moans**

 _AN: I just want to make an important note here. I hope people don't get the wrong idea about BDSM practices while reading this fanfic, there's a lot of false info out there I don't want to add to it (looking at you "50 Shades"). So, I want to make it clear that the culture and community is all about safety first and precautions. Everything is done with consent from all parties involved. Safe words are established and used. It's not torture in any sense; some folks just have odd kinks and that's all this is. So yeah, dominate and submit responsibly y'all._

The show carried on; this time it was Bruce who was on stage first. He lay prone on a bench, his arms and legs bound in restraints and his rear in the air. As the dominatrix did the introduction of this next act, Selina was brought in, wearing the same harness as before but instead of nipple clamps there was some sort of suction device affixed to her chest.

She had trouble standing still; mostly because of the double ended strap on she was made to wear. Her insides were being churned as a small dildo twisted and turned within her vagina while the other end protruded out in a slight curve and seemed to vibrate slightly.

"Come come dear girl! Show this young lad the pleasure of being pegged!" The dominatrix announced.

Selina did as commanded and moved towards Bruce. Valerie slathered on some extra lubricant on the dark purple dildo and prepared to insert it into Bruce. She lovingly stroked Bruce's butt cheeks and teased his hole with the tip of her spear. She leaned over for a moment and whispered to Bruce.

"Are you okay, I'll try to go slow." Selina offered.

"It's okay, I can take it. I'm actually enjoying this… somehow." Bruce admitted.

"Then let's give them a show." Selina said punctuating by slapping Bruce's ass.

Carefully positioning herself, Selina pushed the vibrating dildo into Bruce who grunted through clenched teeth as it went in deeper. He seemed to gasp with relief once she was all the way in and could feel the pleasurable stimulation. Then it began, Selina started slowly to give Bruce time to adjust. Their grunts and moans turned into a sexual rhythm that impressed even the dominatrix.

Selina started to go faster, her hips practically ramming into him. Bruce responded by trying to push himself back, as if he wanted to take as much as she could give her. Selina followed up by leaning over and grasping Bruce's member, stroking it in sync with each thrust.

"You're dirty fucking boy, aren't you?" Selina roared, taking a handful of Bruce's hair and tugging on it.

"Yes… Yes … I am…" Bruce wailed.

"Yeah, no wonder you like being fucked like a bitch… take it!" Selina roared again.

The dominatrix was taken aback; she didn't expect them to get so into the act. The cheers and whoops from the audience allayed any fears of it backfiring however and the dominatrix appreciated their improvisation. She decided to reward them by taking the act up a notch.

"Bring in the other!" The dominatrix announced.

Much to Bruce and Selina's surprise, Thomas was brought in, backed by two large men in gimp suits. He was wearing a bondage harness and gagged, his engorged member pointing towards them. For a moment, Bruce had an ugly thought about what the Dominatrix would make him too but sighed with relief when they walked him behind Selina.

Selina paused for a moment, turning her head to see what they were doing and got a smack across her rear end for her trouble. Carefully and wordlessly positioning himself, Thomas prepared himself to enter Selina. It was now that they asked them to pause and Thomas pushed himself into her anus eliciting a scream from the young girl.

Holding onto Bruce's butt for dear life; Selina took a moment to contemplate the massive thing inside her. Thomas began to rub up against her and began to thrust, urging Selina to do the same.

It was tough at the start, Thomas relentlessly pounding her made it just difficult to keep standing but she tried her best to pick up his rhythm. Eventually she got it, every time she pushed into her, she would push into Bruce and in this way, they formed a chain of sorts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Anal Train!" The dominatrix announced with much gusto to an applauding audience.

Thomas wrapped his arms around Selina and took two handfuls of her breasts for leverage, toying with them as he tried to go deeper into her. Selina was losing her mind at this point, she was in a state of sexual stupor and seemed to be running on auto-pilot as her hips continued to thrust while lost in absolute erotic pleasure.

"Ah! I can't… I can't…" Selina moaned as she began to drool from her mouth.

They kept at it, going faster and faster, their grunts and moans filling the theatre. Bruce whispered something that served to encourage Selina and tried to push herself deeper. Eventually Bruce couldn't take it anymore and uttered something that made the audience whoop and cheer.

"I'M AT MY LIMIT! I'M GOING TO EJACULATE!" He moaned out loud.

"AAAH! SAME!" Selina screeched as her whole body seemed to shudder.

Within seconds Bruce burst forth and began to coat the floor in his semen, his engorged penis shooting off globs of white. Selina felt her knees weakened as once again her nether regions were soaked and he had to hold herself up.

What followed next surprised and horrified Selina, she felt warm fluids being pumped into her. She had never encountered the feeling but it couldn't be anything else. As Thomas was pulled away, she felt his leaking member slide out and shuddered at the realization. Thomas wasn't wearing a condom.

"Wh… what … what did you do…" She whispered groggily.

"Bravo! Bravo! You three really impressed everyone here today!" The dominatrix clapped as she walked around them.

As Bruce was helped off the bench, Selina turned to Thomas with a scared look and in return she received his apologetic silence. As the trio were taken off stage, Selina requested to have a word with Thomas in her room.

The two gimp suit guards led him to the room but waited outside in case he tried anything like his prior escape. Selina turned to him and took a deep breath. This was quickly followed by the crack of a palm striking across a cheek making Thomas reel back from the blow.

"Selina! Please! I… I love you." Thomas confessed, a look of pain and fear on his face.

Selina stomped towards him and slapped him again, this time she made sure her nails tore across his skin. It didn't leave a mark but her feelings on the matter were made very clear. Thomas continued to protest but she was having none of it.

"This? This is how you show your love, what the fuck is wrong with you? I was right, I always had the right impression of you. You were always a little freak and you proved it tonight." Selina roared loud enough that the staff in the hallway noticed.

"Please, forgive me. I couldn't help myself. I had to fulfill my purpose but I didn't want to cause you any harm and so I ejaculated inside your rectum." Thomas pleaded.

"That's not the point, I trusted you, Bruce trusted you and you took the absolute worst time to do this. You took advantage of a vulnerable situation. You. Are. Sick!" Selina roared again.

"I don't understand. I thought you loved me and you won't get pregnant! I assure you!" Thomas tried to defend himself.

Selina shook her head disgustedly, "I did love you know, I actually was falling for you. I thought you were a better version of Bruce, all the positives with none of the negatives. But now I see the opposite is true." Selina replied sadly.

The revelation that Selina had been developing feelings for him only for Thomas' actions to have negated them broke his heart. He felt crushed and disgusted with himself, almost imagining Hugo Strange laughing at him right now.

It was at this point that Valerie burst into the room, "What's going on? What's all this noise about?"

"He tried to impregnate me!" Selina turned to Valerie with gritted teeth.

Valerie was shocked and pondered the accusation for a moment, "Um… not to sound insensitive but I assume that's a bad thing?"

Selina gazed wide eyed towards Valerie, "OF COURSE IT IS A BAD THING!"

"Listen, chill for a moment. We gave you condoms purely because it's policy which only applies to official staff and performers. You guys are just a special one-time event, so if you wanna break the rules a bit it's okay." Valerie admitted.

"I don't believe this… so you don't care that I was almost impregnated without consent." Selina said flabbergasted.

"And? We're not the police. What do we do, arrest him?" Valerie questioned.

Selina looked like she was about to explode while Thomas continued to sulk in the corner. Exhaling loudly, Selina tried her best to calm down and offer an alternative solution.

"Okay, point one is that I feel absolutely violated. Point two is that I was violated by that shit-stain in the corner. Point three is that I no longer will perform with that shit-stain and you can't make me. I don't want him touching me in any way and I refuse to touch him too." Selina said adamantly.

"That's fair. Thomas has actually been a handful and we'd rather have your cooperation than his." Valerie replied. "Now, I assume the other boy is okay?"

Selina huffed loudly, "Yes, he's fine. Wonderful actually. No one fucks like him."

"We'll need to make some changes to the script then, fairly minor but kind of a hassle. Thomas may be on stage but we won't involve him." Valerie said.

"Great! Now get him out of my face." Selina said excitedly.

Thomas was soon escorted out by a couple of regular looking security guards, he begged for forgiveness one last time before being dragged out. Perhaps he could have fought them off but that would have only made the situation worse.

Once she was left alone, Selina crashed onto the couch and began to sob loudly. Valerie showed up later too offer own apologies and admitted she took the situation a bit too lightly. She promised she'd give Selina a pregnancy test to check if the worst had happened but Selina refused. She wanted the night to be over.

Half an hour later, Bruce and Selina were called onto the stage again. This time Selina was stark naked save for the cat mask and Bruce was wearing his usual leather straps with his genitals dangling from a slit in the crotch.

The dominatrix showed up with her stripper heels click-clacking on the wooden floor and started to rile up the crowd. They were getting antsy and eagerly shouted for more. Bruce & Selina pondered the character of the audience.

"You think some of your Wayne company big wigs are in there?" Selina questioned.

"Wouldn't surprise me. Some of the people in the board… well they disturb me." Bruce admitted.

"How so?" Selina asked.

"Let's just say they give me hungry looks. Like they want something more than my company." Bruce sighed quietly.

"Jesus Bruce. I'm so sorry! Shit man, we're surrounded by fucking sickos." Selina pretended to throw up.

"Yeah, I just hope they don't act on their urges and prey on others." Bruce replied.

"They probably do. Listen, you get me their names and I can have my pals dig up dirt on them." Selina promised.

"Thank you." Bruce replied quietly.

It was then that Selina found Bruce the most relatable. He was no prince on a lofty throne determining the fate of others, he was young boy surrounded by vultures who wanted to pick at his vulnerable skin. No matter how much he trained or learned, he would always be that young boy weeping at the feet of his dead parents. She promised herself that she would be there, not too just observe but to remind him that the world hadn't ended yet.

"And now! On with the show!" The dominatrix proudly declared.

A strange machine was hauled onto stage, it looked like an adjustable lounge chair that was low to the ground with a high back and two smaller receptacles where she assumed her spread feet would go. Behind the chair was what looked like a tank full of water connected to a hose, the nozzle of which was shaped like a butt plug.

"Is that what I think it is?" Selina gasped.

"Selina, I think that's an enema machine." Bruce offered.

Selina was brought down from the small pedestal they had placed the duo upon and led her towards the chair. She was made to lie upside down so that her head would be close to the floor and towards the audience. This in turn ensured her stomach would be in full view.

The dominatrix bent low and whispered, "Don't panic and don't clench your colon. Ease up and let it inside. You'll want to expel but don't. Massage your stomach and try to let it all in."

Bruce watched with a mix of horror and curiosity as the hose was brought around, slathered in lubricant and carefully inserted into Selina's anus. She yelped and moaned, partly natural and partly to make it more of a show.

A button was pushed and water began to be pumped into Selina. It was the most disturbing feeling, a lukewarm saline solution gushing into your insides and making its way through the colon and eventually into the stomach. Selina moaned and struggled while her stomach began to swell.

They would pause momentarily to ensure she was fine and then continued again, the audience was quiet with rapt attention as they watched the young girl's body swell with fluid. Bruce almost screamed for them to stop but Selina would occasionally turn towards him and give thumbs up, as if to say she was fine.

She wasn't in pain but there was certainly a mild discomfort as she felt her insides gush and fill up with liquid. She placed her hands on her stomach as it grew and gently massaged it, feeling her warm skin and the liquid sloshing inside. She wondered if this feeling of warmth and fullness was what pregnancy was like, as if the physical manifestation of love was inside you.

Ten minutes passed before they shut off the machine and were satisfied with the result. Selina's belly had swollen greatly, making it look like she was eight months pregnant which was probably the intention. The audience cheered and whistled but this was only the setup.

Bruce had been watching with eyes wide open before they let him down from the pedestal and was made to approach the chair. They lowered the back so that Selina's crotch was at level with Bruce's. They informed him that he needed to shove himself into her the moment the hose was removed. He did as commanded.

Selina braced herself and clenched just before Bruce forced himself inside making her roar out loud. She felt warmer than usual and Bruce began to wonder how her liquid filled insides would feel to his bare penis. A quick slap on the ass from the dominatrix brought him back to the present and he began to thrust as fast as he could.

Selina moaned and cried out, feeling the water inside her churned about. Her stomach was almost like playdough in that it would bounce around wildly with every thrust. She felt like Bruce was somehow inside her entire body and not just her anus. She wanted to expel more than ever but couldn't.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Have you ever heard of what the teenagers call a drum circle? It sounds something like this!" The dominatrix announced before slapping Selina's stomach.

The sound it made surprised everyone present and the audience seemed to enjoy it. It was then that the dominatrix ordered everyone to stop. Bruce was pulled away after which they quickly plugged the leaking Selina.

Another device was brought it, a hanging harness of some sort and they worked quickly to move Selina into it. Selina groaned and moaned as multiple gimp suited men lifted her placed her into the harness such that she was facing down with her limbs pulled upward and her breasts and stomach poked out of openings of the fabric on which she lay.

Bruce was brought in again and continued to thrust. Meanwhile, one of the gimp suited men would occasionally slap or drum Selina's belly making wobble and jiggle. This had the effect of producing the unusual sound and made Selina giggle, she didn't understand why, maybe there was some drug in the water.

Selina's giggles and moans filled the hall and even Bruce joined in, a truly absurd sight was taking place and everyone present seemed to having a good time. The sole exception was a lone observer standing off-stage with clenched fists and a grimaced look on his face.

"Fine. If that's what you want. You can fuck him all night. You can fuck him forever." Thomas quietly declared.


	11. Chapter 11: The Great Escape

**CHAPTER 11: Great Escape**

 _AN: The reward for patience is two chapters being updated in a single day. Egg on your face Mr. George R.R. Martin!_

It didn't take long for Bruce to reach his limit, the fact that Selina felt warmer and 'cozier' only served to excite him further and it wasn't long before he shuddered and released himself into the plastic wrapping around his member. The gimp guards saw that he was spent and helpfully pulled him away.

Selina was plugged again to avoid an unfortunate spill and carefully taken off the harness as the audience whooped and cheered at the close of the performance. Selina looked visibly uncomfortable as she held her belly in her arms. She bowed respectfully alongside the others, a token gesture done only in service of fulfilling a deal.

Selina and Bruce were being slowly walked out and just managed to leave the stage when they heard the commotion coming from where the audience was. There was a cacophony of people shouting and gunshots which were followed four letters that froze their blood.

"GCPD! EVERYBODY FREEZE!"

"That's James Gordon! Maybe he can help us!" Bruce claimed with hushed excitement.

"Are you crazy! We can't let him see us like this! I look pregnant and we're both wearing gimp suits!" Selina retorted.

"Selina, he's a good man. He can help us." Bruce protested.

"And we'll lose our chance at the cure if we do, I will NOT be turned into the centerpiece of a media circus!" Selina said with gritted teeth.

Bruce understood what she meant, they would have to come clean with regards to everything and a lot of ugliness would follow. Even assuming everyone took their side, both would be hounded by the media for years and they would be painted as everything between being sick minded deviants and innocent victims. But they lives they knew would be gone along with the cure.

Bruce nodded in agreement and the duo disappeared back stage, Selina groaning from the extra weight she was carrying. Along the way they encountered Vicky and Valerie and much to their surprise, both their handlers were willing to help. Bruce and Selina requested for a way to avoid the cops.

"Hey listen, we'll pack your stuff into duffle bags and you guys can get out the hidden exit." Vicky declared.

"No, we need the cure. Where is Dr. Strange?" Selina demanded.

"Guys, don't make this harder. You need to go! Don't know how long the Talons can keep them busy." Valerie said.

"Please! He's our only hope!" Bruce pleaded.

Realizing that they were losing precious time with the constant back and forth, Valerie and Vicky agreed to escort the duo into the upper level office of Dr. Strange from where he had been observing the goings on. Bruce rushed on ahead while the double V's were helping Selina.

Bolting across the metal walkways Bruce made his way towards the office as the fighting below died down; he thought he caught a glimpse of Richard Dragon who had made short work of the Talons. Returning his attention to the task at hand, he burst through the wooden door to see an absolutely shocking sight.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Bruce roared.

Dr. Strange was slumped in his chair, his head bowed and his shirt soaked in crimson. Behind the chair was Thomas sporting a satisfied look on his face and a bloody knife in his hand. Bruce wanted to break his face but managed to maintain his composure.

It was at this time that Selina had burst in as well and looked just about ready to murder Thomas. She would have attacked him were it not for her present status.

"It's done, you like Bruce so much you can fuck him till you're dead from exhaustion." Thomas spat at them.

Before anyone could give chase Thomas rushed headlong into a side window and clambered up the pipe on the side. Bruce rushed out to get a sense of where he was going but Thomas practically vanished as he reached the top. Turning around, he saw something that broke his heart.

Selina, cat, the girl with the claws who laughed as she ran circles around criminals and cops alike was now on all fours and sobbing uncontrollably. She pounded the floor repeatedly punctuating each one with a distressed expletive. Bruce quietly moved over and let her fall onto him. She cried into his shoulder while he held her tight.

They didn't notice Valerie and Vicky being pulled away by Gotham's finest before Jim Gordon himself burst into the room. He watched slack jawed turning his eyes to and from Hugo Strange's corpse and the two children locked in an embrace. A first he didn't even recognize them.

"Oh my god! What is this?!" Gordon whispered horrified.

To save them some dignity Gordon stepped out and ensured no one else would barge into the room, at least not until he made heads or tails of the situation. It was then he learned that Bruce & Selina had been captives and were subjected to certain sexual acts. The children claimed to have consented but Gordon was disgusted just the same.

Half an hour later and well into the early hours of dawn, Gordon found himself sitting on the couch in his apartment couch with his head in his hands as he quietly listened to Bruce, now dressed more appropriately provide further facts. Gordon felt like he needed to drink, drink all the alcohol in the city and maybe the country so that he could forget all this. Some bleach for his brain would be good too.

"Thank you, detective, for agreeing to keep this quiet." Bruce offered.

"I'm so sorry Bruce; I wish you hadn't gone through all that." Gordon admitted.

"It wasn't… wasn't all that bad." Bruce couldn't exactly admit to having enjoyed the experience without coming off as a psychopath but neither would he play victim just to satisfy some moral outrage.

"That's called coercion Bruce, they convinced you it was all good but this was clearly the ugliest kind of sexual abuse imaginable. I mean what they made Selina go through, horrible." Gordon replied.

"I can speak for myself." Selina announced having just exited the bathroom where she had spent the last twenty minutes groaning and spewing the liquid stored inside her.

Bruce turned to look up from his seat, "How are you feeling?"

"Like my insides were washed with soap. Seriously, I'm fine." Selina replied, she had now regained her old composure.

"So what happens now?" Bruce questioned, fearing the worst.

"Well the culprits have all been caught and we lost Hugo Strange, so what happens next is completely up to you. You're safe in way but I would recommend therapy. Preferably somewhere outside Gotham." Gordon replied.

"Has Alfred contacted you?" Bruce asked.

"He was there when we assaulted the place." Gordon replied.

Bruce leaned back into his seat with a look of utter despair on his face. He didn't want Alfred to know what had happened but now it was all out there. He couldn't bear to imagine his reaction.

"I'm sorry Bruce. We only got a tip that you were being held captive. I told Alfred to give you guys some time to recover and that I would personally drop you back at Wayne Manor." Gordon admitted.

"Oh that's perfect!" Selina said bitterly, "What the fuck about me? What happens to me?"

"Selina please. We're working on it. We have the files from Indian Hill, we found more in the office where Strange was found dead and we're checking for any colleges or other people he worked with that may have an idea." Gordon replied.

"Or I could go to Penguin or Barbara!" Selina retorted.

"You think those people would care? Barbara might sympathize but there's no way she could help." Gordon replied.

"Selina, let's get back to the manor. We need time and space to think. Plus, deal with whatever Alfred's reaction to all this will be." Bruce said confidently.

Selina never liked shacking up with Bruce in the manor for longer than necessary, it's not that she didn't enjoy the company or the hot showers but it was more that it interfered with her being a free spirit. She didn't want to feel like a doll rich playboys kept around to keep their beds warm. On the flipside, it was Bruce and he made her feel safe.

"Fine, let's go." Selina said with her arms crossed.

The ride back to the manor was quiet and uneventful, along the way Bruce provided some much-needed relief to Selina's loins with his hands down her pants. Done discreetly to ensure that Gordon didn't catch on. Eventually, Gordon was rounding the fountain just outside the entrance and saw Alfred rushing down from the steps.

As Bruce stepped out, Alfred bent low and locked him into a warm embrace, "Master Bruce, thank god you're okay!"

"I'm fine Alfred, we weren't harmed." Bruce offered some consolation.

Alfred stood up and sounded incredulous, "Weren't harmed? Master Bruce I don't know what metric you use to judge your well-being but I must say you were far more than harmed. You'll need therapy after this!"

"He's fine! Stop babying him so much! I went through far worse and look at me." Selina jumped up in defense.

Normally, Alfred would have spit some fire right back but he knew when to offer verbal barbs and when to offer a measured response, "No, he is not fine Miss Kyle … and neither are you. I'm very sorry for what you both went through."

Selina remained silent and couldn't think of a response, instead she shook her head and barged into the house. After bidding farewell to detective Gordon, Bruce and Alfred followed suit.

Selina and Bruce decided to gather in the living room and tried to think of their next steps. Unfortunately for them, Alfred already had made other plans which he announced as he entered the room. He plopped down on the big chair and looked like he was unhappy with his own decision.

"Master Bruce, we need to leave. Your parents have a villa in France that we could stay in." Alfred explained.

"What? Why?" Bruce said with surprise.

"Because not a day goes by without some sort of mad crisis or bombing or kidnapping and often you fall into the chaos as well. I promised your parents I would protect you and if that means keeping you away from this cesspool of a city then so be it." Alfred explained.

"And for how long would we be gone?" Bruce asked.

"A couple of years at least, honestly I'd want you away from trouble until you turn 18, then you can go wherever and I wouldn't be able to stop you." Alfred answered, the dejection in his reply was obvious.

"Bruce can't leave! He needs … he needs to…" Selina wasn't sure if she should say it.

"I'm not stupid Miss Kyle, I know what you two have been doing. And although I can't endorse it, I would request you take the necessary precautions." Alfred replied, he seemed to be a mix of disappointed and relived.

"So I guess I'm going too. Great, fuck this city and everyone in it. Always, wanted to visit Paris." Selina snorted.

"It's not like we'll be in the country or something. The moment we get word of a cure for Miss Kyle's condition being found, we'll fly back and get it done." Alfred explained.

"And after?" Bruce questioned.

Alfred exhaled deeply and replied, "After that Master Bruce, we should return to France where you can complete your education and grow up in relative safety. And for Miss Kyle. Well, we'll let her decide."

Bruce was incredibly unhappy with how this was proceeding, he didn't have a particular love for the city but it was his home nonetheless. Vacations were always a nice change but now he would be committed to living his life away for the next several years. A silver lining would have been Selina's presence but even that was now temporary.

"When do we leave?" Selina questioned.

"As soon as we can get your papers straightened out, you'll need a passport and a visa." Alfred explained.

"Fine, I'll be upstairs then. I need a shower… and a nap." Selina shrugged and left the room.

Once Alfred was sure Selina was out of earshot, he posed a pertinent question, "Do you love her?"

Bruce was somewhat taken aback, "What do you mean?"

Alfred leaned forward and asked again, "Meaning, is your relationship with her some sort of teenage hormone fueled fling or is there some genuine affection between you two?"

Bruce took a moment to ponder before answering, "Yes, I love her. These past few days we have been interconnected in such an intimate way, that I can't describe it as anything else. I would like to say she loves me back as deeply but I'm not sure if it's just the hormones talking."

"Well she does have a certain fondness for you and does seem to have some feelings. But cats can be fickle mate, she will need her space and you must give it to her." Alfred replied.

Bruce nodded in agreement, he had gotten used to his and Selina's lowered inhibitions but it was always meant to be a short-term venture. Once she no longer needed him to relive tension she could easily become distant once again.

"I'll enjoy it while it lasts." Bruce said as he rose from his seat.

Bruce proceeded out into the hallways and up the stairs towards where his room was. He figured Selina would be there perhaps even ready for another round. He went inside and decided to put his ear to the bathroom, nothing. The door was unlocked and he looked inside with a look of horror on his face.

Selina was in the tub, soaked in blood red water and looking pale as a ghost.

"ALFRED!" Bruce screamed as hard as he could.

He moved to her body and lifted her out of the water, her wrists had been slashed and her body seemed to be unusually cold. Dragging her out, he continued to call for Alfred while opening the cabinets and looking for whatever he could use to stop the bleeding.

As he ran about he noticed something kept on the lid of the toilet, a tear stained note. Picking it up he noticed a few words had been hastily scrawled onto it, "Sorry Bruce. I can't live like this. There is no cure but this."

Bruce ran back to her and wrapped her in his arms while screaming in defiance, "No! Please no! Selina, don't do this! Don't leave me!"

He rocked back and forth with her body in his arms while screaming for help, hoping against hope it wasn't too late as he felt her life slowly ebb away.


	12. Chapter 12: Sex Slave

**CHAPTER 12: Sex Slave**

 _AN: Sorry for being late with this, again!_

Selina opened her eyes to the sounds of medical equipment and beeping devices. She felt tired and groggy, like the life had been drained out of her. She tried to move her arms but something tight was wrapped around her wrists and she couldn't pull them off no matter how hard she tried.

As she focused her vision she realized she was in a hospital room, resting on an adjustable bed against which her hands had been tied down with leather straps. She turned to the right where the medical equipment was humming and saw someone resting on the guest bed. It was Bruce.

She lay silently on the bed for a while contemplating everything that had happened, the last thing she remembered was tearfully tearing a razor blade across her skin and watching the blood run down her skin. Obviously Bruce saved her, he couldn't bear the thought of losing herand she hated that he cared so much. It made him vulnerable.

Her previously numb fingers were now slowly regaining their sense of touch and she realized that she had been holding the call button for the nurse's station. She clicked the button a couple of times and waited for the response. A few moments later the nurse appeared to investigate the situation.

"Anything wrong?" The dark-skinned brunette questioned.

"My hands are tied." Selina replied.

"That's for your own safety ma'am. We'll remove them once we ensure your condition is stable." The nurse replied.

Selina didn't protest further, she had earned this. As the nurse left, Selina noticed that Brue had been jolted awake and was now staring at her. He didn't look happy.

"How are you?" Bruce asked.

"Doing fine." Selina said sheepishly, for once she couldn't be mad at him.

"Are you satisfied, with what you did?" Bruce questioned, his voice bitter and full of grief.

"You don't have any right to be angry." She answered just as quietly as before.

Bruce walked over and loomed over her, she noticed he had been crying, " I have every right! What gives you the right to kill yourself? Why would you do this to me?"

"I didn't do anything to you, I just took matters into my own hands." Selina replied.

Bruce was having none of it, "You're selfish you know that. You think nobody cares so it's okay to throw your life away. I mean what do you care who you hurt, right?"

"Nobody cares Bruce. My friends either turned on me or abandoned me. Even my mom's probably never coming back. I got nobody Bruce. Everybody else just pretends." Selina said sadly.

"And me? Do I mean nothing to you?" Bruce questioned angrily.

Selina turned to him with a sad smile, "You mean everything to me. But I'm not worth it. I'm a fuckup and a burden."

Bruce pushed himself away from the bed and began to pace, "You're not a fuckup. You're hurt and you think that killing yourself will make it go away. But it doesn't. You'll just shift your pain to someone else."

"So what do I do?" Selina asked sadly.

"Endure. That's what I have been doing. That's what everyone does." Bruce said adamantly.

"And what if you can't take it anymore, what if you're not strong enough. " Selina questioned.

"Then you find strength in others, your family or your friends…" Bruce began.

"Or someone that means something special to you." Selina finished.

"Am I special then? Or someone to just use whenever you feel like it, to bat around like a toy." Bruce questioned.

"No, never! You are special to me." Selina wailed.

"Then why do this? To yourself? To me?" Bruce questioned leaning over the bed.

Selina turned away and was silent for some time. Bruce accepted her non-answer and plopped himself down on the sofa near the windows. Soon the only sounds in the room were the occasional beeps from the heart rate monitor and the almost inaudible drip of the IV.

"What are we going to do Bruce?" Selina asked turning back towards him.

"We'll manage." Bruce replied.

"How, will you keep me locked away in some room in Wayne Manor? Visiting occasionally to fuck me?" Selina asked.

Bruce was shocked and appalled by the implication, "How can you say that? I would never do that to you. I… I would try to make you as comfortable as possible; I'd dedicate my life to you!" He said with protest.

"And what about everything else? You once said you'd dedicate yourself to finding your parents killer and getting them justice. The court is still out there and god knows who else. You said you'd save others from your fate." Selina questioned.

Bruce was silent as he contemplated Selina's words. Indeed he couldn't risk Selina in her vulnerable state; his crusade may have to be put on hold indefinitely. There was no telling when a cure could be found and that was assuming there was a cure in the first place. That would have to be his new mission.

"I'm not sure. There are things… my parent's legacy, getting them justice. But… I will make time for you, we have to… we must solve this together" Bruce stammered.

Selina responded with a tearful smile, "That is why Bruce, that is why I was going to kill myself. So I could stop being such a problem for everyone. You'd tear yourself apart trying to have it both ways and I don't want to watch that. Listen to me talk, when did I start caring so much."

"Selina, please. Don't make me choose." Bruce pleaded.

"It's ok Bruce, you never needed me. No one did." Selina replied and turned her head over.

Bruce wasn't sure how to respond and left the room dejectedly. Outside, Alfred had been waiting for him with the expectation that Bruce would want to stay until Selina was discharged. To his surprise Bruce told him to take him home. Naturally, Alfred questioned the sudden change of heart.

"Is there something wrong Master Bruce?"

"No, there's just no reason to stay." Bruce admitted quietly.

"Now hold on a minute, something happened in there innit?" Alfred questioned.

"Yes, something happened. Selina freed me from my responsibilities towards her. She no longer needs me." Bruce said bitterly as he turned around.

"Tell me Bruce, why do you tolerate this behavior from her? Why suffer this going back and forth?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know. I want to be free of it." Bruce replied.

"Free of what? Human affection?" Alfred teased.

"If this is affection then I would rather be by myself." Bruce replied.

"Well it's certainly a part of it; no relationship is solely puppies and rainbows. You need to take the good with the bad." Alfred explained.

"But I only see the bad. She's suicidal and I want to help but even now she pushes me away." Bruce protested.

"There is a good reason for that, much like yourself she's a loner. I've seen people like her and their greatest fear is the feeling of being dependent on someone. They fear shedding their armor for even one second would leave them open for betrayal and a fatal blow." Alfred replied.

"So what do I do? Just leave her?" Bruce questioned, crossing his arms.

"Why not? Unless you do truly feel something for her in which case you won't. I always thought Miss Kyle would eventually get bored of you but time and time again she crawls through your window, poking and prodding you to see what you say and do." Alfred answered.

"I hate it. Why can't things be… simpler?" Bruce wondered.

"To be honest, many say that simple is boring. No spice in predictability and all that. However, if you do want simple you need to make a crucial choice. Things are muddled and chaotic because you keep chasing ghosts of past crimes and she is desperate for a place to belong but isn't sure if it's with you."

Bruce contemplated his words before replying, "I said I would keep her safe… but I can't do that in Gotham. This city is pain… Selina said as much. No wonder neither of us has experienced any sense of peace."

"Consider your next move carefully Master Wayne, do you want to run away?" Alfred questioned.

"Yes. Is that bad? We're kids; we'd be running away from things far bigger in scope than either of us can manage. Everyone things I'm way over my head and maybe they're right." Bruce nodded with understanding.

"I can't say I'm upset with your decision Master Bruce, perhaps one day we can return when we are better equipped at handling the mess of Gotham City. As a philanthropist, like your father would have wanted." Alfred admitted.

Bruce let out a deep sigh and went back inside the room. Immediately he felt warm and the scent of lilacs entered his nostrils. His vision was hazy and then he saw her writhing on the bed, moaning softly. She looked at him longingly, like there was this energy building up inside her and she was desperate for release.

He wordlessly moved over to the side of her bed and proceeded to slip his hand under the sheets. Selina squirmed with anticipation as she felt his hand tug at the tie that held her gown together. Bruce slipped his hand through the new opening and navigated towards her now moistening slit with a teasing smile on his face.

He began to the rub the slick fleshy surface to which Selina responded by arching her head back. She bit her lip while he continued to stroke her before trying to penetrate the opening. There was an audible squelch as he managed to jab his middle finger into her.

Selina let out a light gasp as Bruce began to work her and she grew wetter with each thrust. Suddenly she felt a tight squeeze on her chest and noticed that Bruce was teasing her breasts through the fabric. She tried to stay as silent as possible but the little sparks of pleasure pulsing through her made it a challenge.

Both noticed that the monitor in the background was beeping faster and faster, they had been informed that if the monitors showed unusual activity, the attending nurse would be immediately called. They both had the same thought.

"Do you think we can push it fast enough for the nurse to get called?" Bruce pondered out loud.

"Let's find out." Selina breathed.

Bruce started to thrust his finger faster and faster into her, he watched her squirm even more and tried to enhance the effect by squeezing and tugging at her soft nipples. She was very sensitive there, perfect for getting the heart racing.

But that would never be enough. Once he was sure her insides were lubricated enough, he pushed a second finger which itself was followed quickly by a third. Both Selina and the monitor began to go wild; Bruce figured that the pain of having your vagina stretched so much must have been a factor.

"Does it hurt?" Bruce questioned.

"Keep going." Selina groaned as she balled her fist.

They both knew what was next. Selina steeled herself as Bruce inserted his thumb into her, she grunted through the pain and gritted her teeth. Finally, Bruce managed to stick his pinky finger into her except something went wrong, the hole felt different.

Selina cried out as Bruce penetrated her rectal opening while Bruce unsure of what to do next carried on thrusting his hand into and out of her. Selina protested, she was now flipping back and forth between two sensations in rapid succession, pleasure and pain pulsing through her.

The heart rate monitor was beeping quite fast now, as if the patient were in some duress but not quite enough. It didn't take long however, Selina could feel something building up inside her and wanted release. She begged Bruce to go faster and faster, the room now filled with both of their grunts and moans.

Suddenly it came and so did Selina. Bruce felt mucous like liquid coat his hand as Selina's insides became slick like a watery slide. Selina let out a long, exasperated moan as if a great weight was lifted off her shoulders. She began panting vigourouly while feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Bruce quickly removed himself from her and began to wipe his hand on a towel just as the nurse burst in. She moved over to Selina to check on her and at her first it seemed that she didn't suspect a thing. As she undid Selina's straps Bruce began to move away but was stopped by an exasperated sigh from the nurse.

"Ugh… this is highly inappropriate, you do know that right?"

"Um. What do you mean?" Bruce asked nonchalantly.

The nurse turned around and shook her head with dismay, "Mr. Wayne, just because you're the benefactor of this hospital and a friend of the patient that does not mean you have the right to ruin the decorum of our establishment."

"Jeez lady, he just finger banged me, is it that bad?" Selina asked with a laugh.

"Fine, whatever!" The nurse sighed and after a quick check of Selina's vitals, she left.

Bruce and Selina fell into giggles the moment she left. It was that bit of levity that caused a moment of clarity in Bruce's previously clouded mind. He realized that true happiness was there before him but he always denied it to himself. He considered his actions in the previous year or so and wondered if any of it was worth it.

He had mostly figured out the who and it was easy to understand the why. He could work at it hard enough until they were dragged kicking and screaming into a prison cell but something inside told him that was naïve, a kind of fantasy those who are wronged always cling too till their dying breath.

Perhaps it was time to step away, maybe he had spooked them enough that they wouldn't try anything or at least he no longer held any importance in their machinations. Perhaps that was enough. It was settled then; he'd drop his foolish crusade as Alfred had called it so many times and live his life proper. After all, the best revenge was living well.

He plopped himself down on the side of the bed and spoke to her, "Selina, you may not need me but I need you. I desperately need you. But I realize our current circumstances make it difficult for any of this to work…"

"What do you mean by that?" Selina questioned.

"I mean that you were right that I have to make a choice and I've made it. I'll be leaving for Florence, in Italy. I'll carry on my education, expand my father's business and live my life. And I want to do that with you by my side."

Selina was taken aback for a moment, Bruce was being deadly serious. She sat up on the bed and stared at her feet to contemplate what he was offering. She could leave this shithole town and live the high life. She thought about her friends but then wondered if she had any left. Bridget was insane and Ivy was good as dead.

Her life was hard enough before and in her current state it would be exponentially painful. The city nearly killed her dozens of times and recently had driven her to suicide. No, enough was enough. She balled her fists and offered Bruce a steely gaze of determination, "Fuck this city. Let's go Bruce, let's live the life we want and deserve for once."

Bruce embraced her much to her shock and offered his thanks. Selina meanwhile was pondering the logistics of their potential new life. One thing in particular was a matter of some concern, "Bruce, my condition."

"It can be managed. Italy's full of young couples, even underage ones like us. We can be a lot more out in the open there without fear of judgment." Bruce admitted.

"Wow… when you put it that way." Selina chuckled.

Bruce moved away for a bit and added, "We'll still search for the cure but on our own time. We both know people who can help and they can do the heavy lifting."

"Fine by me, Selina admitted. I may even get used to this. Look at you, rich boy with his own little sex slave." Selina teased.

Bruce looked embarrassed by the comparison but laughed anyway.


	13. Chapter 13: Phase Two

**CHAPTER 13: Phase Two**

 _AN_ : No BS, just enjoy!

The Castello di Casole is arguably one of the most famous hotels in all of Italy and the first choice for anyone wishing to travel to the picturesque region of Tuscany. It had a special place for Honeymooning couples in particular because of a certain extra service they provided which other establishments would consider controversial at best and vulgar at most.

Below the lavish ground floor lobby, a place that had seen many stars of the silver screen pass through was a series of passages and tunnels that harkened back to the history of the hotel. After all, it was once a renaissance era hospital where the rich and powerful would seek treatment from the brightest minds of the age.

On a darker note, the purpose of the passages and tunnels was to house the more unwieldy of patients, those who one would consider addled or damaged in some fashion and perhaps beyond help. The hospital had been repurposed by Mussolini's armies during the second world war and they had cleaned out the place so to speak.

So, it was only natural that in the modern day, some enterprising young entrepreneur with a penchant for debauchery went against his advisors and had it renovated it into its current state. Torture still took place in those dimly lit tunnels, odd moans and sounds of pain could still be heard. But they were all of the sexual nature.

Now, a gaunt looking woman dressed in a neat business suit escorted a young gentleman through those twisting corridors, her heels tap-tapping on the marble floor. They walked in silence for some time before coming to a door that was called the Liberace Room, one of the more expensive options.

"So how is she doing?" Bruce Wayne asked, looking dapper as ever.

"May, I say I am quite impressed Mr. Wayne. Such a sweet thing has so much endurance." The woman replied, almost nostalgic.

"Yes, well… Selina has always been special…" Bruce said with a blush.

"However, I do recommend you end the session within the next few minutes, our health and safety rules if you recall." The woman suggested.

"I understand." Bruce nodded as she handed him a blue key card.

Bruce watched the woman leave and once she had left his visual sight, he sighed and slid the card across the small reader that was affixed to the door. A buzz was soon followed by the red led turning red and then by the sounds of a lock clicking open.

The moment the door came ajar, Bruce was assaulted by wild sounds and a strong scent. The sounds were of Selina Kyle losing her mind, lost in a sexual haze and even though her voice was muffled, it was obvious it was getting too much to bear. Bruce inhaled and took in her scent, fresh lilac.

He walked into the room that was illuminated by small lamps that had been placed strategically to provide a warm aura coupled with a couple of dark corners and in one such corner was Selina. As the door clicked and locked behind him, he took a moment to admire her form.

One more, she had been strapped to a stockade, this one looked to be made of modern plastics and steel rather than wood. She had been forced upright with her feet apart and arms to the sides, restrained at the thighs, wrists and ankles by padded shackles.

She had been blindfolded with a thick leather bind that seemed to have a zipper in the front and the cause of her muffled screams seemed to be the red ball gag in her mouth, held in place by more leather straps. Bruce's gaze followed the trickles of sweat that travelled down her neck and onto her amble bosom. A pair of suction cups had been affixed to her nipples and a pair of tubes led to a small clear container behind her. Naturally she wasn't lactating but the sensation of having her nipples sucked on seemed to be enough.

Most interesting of all were the two rod like pumping devices that were affixed to the stockade itself. They were angled in such a manner that they could cleanly pump in and out of her orifices without issue. The ends of the rods were naturally a pair of ribbed purple dildos and Bruce noticed that they would vibrate and rapidly corkscrew themselves in and out of her vagina and anus, alternating in their thrusts.

A small addition that Bruce had made was a portable, pink, egg-shaped vibrator that he had affixed to Selina's clitoris. It was quite ingenious in it's design, it had a pair of soft prongs which would pinch the clitoral nub and rabidly vibrate sending what Bruce assumed must have been a thousand jolts of pleasure up her body. A pair of butterfly like wings would ensure it stayed in place and looked pretty to boot.

Finally, to catch the mess she must have been making, in particular the drips of womanhood that were being expelled from her and travelling down her thighs, there was a curved basin she sat in and a small pool had already formed. The idea was that the master or the slave could drink it but Bruce opted out. It was a bit too much.

Initially, the plan was to play around with them individually but Bruce suggested they go all out. He helped Selina into the stockade, dialled up the intensity to eleven and left her there for a couple of hours to enjoy herself. It was the least he could have done.

He walked up and knelt before her, enjoying her sweat soaked hair whizzing from side to side as she begged for mercy. Grabbing her chin with his hand, he pulled her into a deep kiss, his tongue began to wrestle with hers and tried to force itself down her throat. Moments later he released her and she gasped for air, "Bruce" she said with exhaustion in her voice.

Bruce stood up and began to unbuckle his trousers, his member now stiff and engorged. He decided to be the gentleman and completely undress himself so that the lady did not feel awkward and exposed. He brought himself close to her lips and she gladly parted them to let him inside making Bruce gasp somewhat.

Bruce's soft grunts now joined the other sounds in the room to create an orchestra of sex. Selina tried her best to concentrate on him, sucking on it when she could and including the occasional slurping noise to entice him. Bruce meanwhile thrusted harder and deeper, angling her mouth so that it was a straight funnel into her throat.

This was in no way Bruce's first fellatio yet there was always something about the feel of her lips gliding along his shaft that was immeasurably intoxicating. He grasped her head, her slick hair coming through the gaps in his fingers and then he began to thrust as hard as he could.

It didn't take long after that, the sudden rush of pressure that made him feel weal at the knees and sent his fluids hurtling out of him and into her mouth. He released her and nearly collapsed to the floor as Selina gasped for air once again and coughed out. His fluids now dripping down her chin.

Seconds later her body seemed to stiffen as she let out a long, mournful moan and a shudder passed through her body. Another orgasm, well into the double digits of pleasure, another wave crashing onto shore.

Bruce had decided it had been enough, like the 'warden' had said, any longer and there could be health concerns. He stopped the machines and removed the small vibrator on her clitoris much to her relief. Her moans had now been replaced my soft short gasps and she would have collapsed were she not held in place.

Grabbing a few washcloths from the bathroom, Bruce wiped her down before unlocking the shackles. She was barely able to stand, her knees buckling underneath her weight. He carried her into the shower where she was still groggy and not quite there as he washed her and himself clean.

"Bastard." She sighed in a dreamlike stupor, making Bruce smile.

Bruce and Selina, now freshly bathed made their way to the large four poster bed that seemed to have chains and shackles built into the body itself. Selina collapsed onto the bed and Bruce moved her limbs about so that she wasn't so splayed out.

Pulling up the duvet, Bruce noticed the sounds of light snoring beside him. Selina had already fallen asleep. He realized she purred like kitten when she slept, in the last couple of weeks he had only just now noticed this and it enamoured him towards her even more than he thought possible.

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Happy Birthday," before falling asleep himself. Selina smiled in her sleep.

The next morning, Mr. Bruce Wayne and Miss Felicia Kane were seated in the Hotel's dining area eagerly awaiting breakfast, to wile the time away they chatted as one does, with the topic of conversation being the origins of the name Felicia Kane.

"It was my grandmother's." answered Bruce flatly.

"Wow, you gave your girlfriend an alias after your grandmother… I mean, not judging but … it's weird." Selina chuckled while playing with her knife.

"I suppose it would seem rather old fashioned but I never actually knew her, only stories. She was a strong woman of strong convictions." Bruce offered.

"Yeah but would keeping Selina Kyle have been so bad? I'm a nobody." Selina questioned.

"Exactly, so to keep Selina Kyle a nobody, a ghost that doesn't appear in most public records. I gave you an alias that is shared with a long deceased and influential woman. At a certain point, Felicia Kane can and will vanish without a trace, her documentation being the only proof of existence which itself would have holes. Selina Kyle on the other hand can live on, that is live on as a ghost that nobody cares about." Bruce explained.

Selina looked downright impressed, "Damn Bruce, you make me sound like some spy or something."

"Just like my grandmother." Bruce smiled as he tucked in his napkin.

Selina gave him a curious look, like she wasn't sure if he was being serious or not. Regardless her attention soon turned to the waiter who brought in their food. Two cups of hot chocolate, a basket full of cornettoes and a pair of English style omelettes with some garnishing.

As they ate, Bruce offered a revelation to Selina, "I found our man, like I said an old associate of Hugo Strange. A student actually and he's agreed to help."

Selina's eyes grew wide as she scarfed down another cornetto, "And you couldn't tell me this sooner? Let's go then… but wait, can we trust him? Or did Strange expect his student to carry on his work?"

"I believe so yes. Mostly because he's not some company researcher. He's a paediatric doctor at a government run hospital in Florence. In fact, his career is apparently in jeopardy because of his associations with Strange. He'd jump at the chance to fix things."

"Name?" Selina asked, her voice somewhat muffled.

"Roberto Rastogi." Bruce said with some difficulty.

"I'm sorry what?" Selina paused her meal to contemplate the unfamiliar name.

"He's Indian, well half but lived in Italy most of his life." Bruce explained.

"Wow, a Chinese-American mad scientist works for a British-American corporation and had an Italian-Indian student. I mean… I like that. Folks are fucking outside their comfort zone." She laughed.

Bruce returned the laugh, he realized what a positively mundane thing they were sharing yet it seemed to happen so rarely back home. Here, neither of them felt on edge or had a sense of dread hanging over them. He wanted to remember this and ensure there would be more moments like this.

Breakfast was followed by a quick round of sex and showering in that order, after which they boarded one of the cabs offered by the hotel and left for the hospital. Their destination was St. Lavenza Memorial in central Florence. Mush like most places in Italy it had an age-old history behind it and like many places they were proud of the prestige it offered.

Dr Rastogi himself had garnered a degree of clout and notoriety within the establishment, he was seen as an outsider at first and being the student of Hugo Strange after the news of Indian Hill broke out did him no favours but perhaps through a mix of guile and stubbornness he persevered. This was exactly the kind of person that could help Bruce.

"Ah, Mr Wayne and Miss Kane, welcome to Firenze." The good doctor welcomed them.

A tall, bronze skinned man graciously invited them into his office. It was fairly lavish, a nice broad oak desk, shelves full of awards and a trophy or two as well as a large window that looked out into the city outside. Bruce allowed himself to admire before coming to the topic at hand.

"Doctor, we spoke earlier and you know of the … delicate situation we are in." Bruce explained.

"Yes, I understand. And I am aware of Hugo's strange obsessions with … enhancing the human condition as he would have put it. However, I am not sure if I can be of much help." Dr. Rastogi offered.

"I know that you have not worked with or spoken to him in a very long time. The man himself blackmailed us before being killed and now you're literally the only lead we have. If not a cure, then something we can work on, a better understanding of what is happening to her." Bruce said.

"Okay, start from the beginning." Dr. Rastogi requested.

It was then that Bruce conveyed how he and his equally upper-class friend were captured by Hugo Strange as a way of exacting revenge on his parents and abused or experimented upon. Bruce couldn't be entire truthful especially with the Court and the sex show they performed but he hoped the doctor would understand despite the omissions.

Dr. Rastogi listened to their story with rapt attention. At points it seemed like there were moments of recollection in his eyes, coupled with a slight look of terror. As Bruce finished his story, Dr. Rastogi ran a nervous hand through his hair and questioned Selina.

"You say it's been close to a month since this began and you start to feel horny and hot unless you orgasm which allows the feeling to subside before your … sex drive ramps up again in a few hours?" Dr. Rastogi asked.

Selina only offered a curt nod and added a point that made the doctor raise an eyebrow in surprize, "Also, my crotch has been itching for the past couple of days but we've always used a condom. So, need to get that checked too. Not like it can get any worse, right?"

"This means phase two is about to begin." The doctor answered, almost a whisper.

Before they could ask what phase two was, Dr Rastogi turned to his computer and began to go through various documents before created quick print outs of what he considered the most crucial.

Dr. Rastogi turned away momentarily and sighed, "This will sound highly inappropriate but since you have mentioned you're sexually active. I assume ingestion of seminal fluid was involved?"

In any other circumstance Selina would have been disgusted but she gritted her teeth instead, "Yeah, so?"

He seemed to grow increasingly agitated with each passing minute, there looked to be a slight tremor in his hands as he arranged the papers in his hands and began to help Bruce and Selina understand the true scope of what was happening to her.

"Okay so Hugo was obsessed with the idea of a biological cloning device, he dreamt of a world where through mutating human kind, they could be made to be self-replicating. He wanted humans to become organisms that could reproduce by themselves." Dr. Rastogi explained.

The jargon seemed to be pissing Selina off at this point, "Okay so what the hell does that have to do with me? What has he done? What the hell is phase two?"

Dr. Rastogi looked at the angry and defeated eyes of the young girl before him and felt crushed because of what he was about to say, "Phase two Miss Kane, involves the transformation of the female subject's clitoris… into a phallus. Your body is going to grow a penis."


	14. Chapter 14: Blow Job

**CHAPTER 14: Blow Job**

 _ **AN**_ : The best and worst part of fetishes is that with the first exposure you feel like it's wrong and fucked up but then you start watching more and more of it and pretty soon that's the only way you like it

Selina woke up with a start, it took a few moments of hyperventilating and frantically looking around to realize that she was safe. There was no doctor, she was still in the dungeon, at the hotel and Bruce lay next to her. It had to have been a dream and a right down nasty one at that.

She wanted to pee, it felt like her bladder was about to burst and there was an uncomfortable pressure like feeling in her nether regions. She hopped off the bed and walked towards the bathroom without making much noise. Tip toeing all the way to the door, she turned on the lights and shut it closed behind her.

She disrobed and sat down onto the toilet and allowed herself to relax letting out a clean stream into the bowl. Her head hurt somewhat and she started to rub her temples to make it go away but it didn't help much. It was then she realized that something felt different.

Gathering up all her courage she grabbed the sides of the bowl and carefully stood up, trying to ignore the fleshy feeling between her thighs. She turned and walked to the mirror that seemed to obscure her nether regions and very carefully craned her neck down.

She sighed with relief, there was nothing. That is to say nothing that shouldn't have been there, just her vaginal mound and the small bush of hair around it. She made a mental note to shave or at the very least trim it down, Bruce of all people kept his neat and tidy, just like everything else about him.

She started to feel a bit horny and decided to masturbate, stepping into the shower she shuddered as her feet met the cold and slick flooring. Turning her thoughts to all things masculine and in particular Bruce, she began to rub and play with her clitoris.

She urged the pink nub to swell and peak out its hiding place before using her other hand to penetrate her womanly cavity. She was going in dry, the friction hurt somewhat but was enticing nonetheless. She imagined Bruce as a bigger and more muscular version of himself, forcing her down on the floor and ripping her clothes off with his teeth.

He was a bestial monster, clad in dark robes and a strange mask. He ran his tongue across her neck and then went down to her nipples, nibbling at them hungrily. She didn't have the womanliest physique, at least not yet but imagined herself to have filled out, a pair of melons had long since replaced the mosquito bites she was born with and Bruce was now hungrily sucking on them.

She felt the milk from her breasts be sucked out and nourish her love as he alternated between them. Meanwhile, one of his clawed hands firmly gripped her throat, just enough to give the sensation of choking while his other hand punished her crotch. Her breasts felt lighter now, the beast having had his fill, his mouth moved to kiss her and she got to taste that intoxicating heavenly drink.

Gripping her breasts, he moved himself to that his massive member was threatening to penetrate her. No, she thought. It was too big and would rip her in half. But the monster didn't care, it rammed itself into her making her scream. He clearly didn't like that and decided to plug her mouth with his own, his tongue a fat snake forcing itself down her throat.

Selina sighed and moaned as she slid down the back of the shower, her insides gushed out rendering her spent and she sat in a pleasured stupor thinking of the day that fantasy would come true. She had been honest, being his slave wouldn't be that bad, he'd take care of her but then she'd also be giving up a degree of agency. Was there no way she could be both? Sometimes on a literal leash but other times flitting about like a house cat?

Her hand felt gross and sticky, raising it up to eye level she noticed the white coloration and the familiar smell. She didn't realize her fantasy had been powerful enough to make her ejaculate like man. She looked down and saw the newly formed penis between her legs, exactly where her clitoris used to be. She screamed as she stood up and screamed again. Standing spread eagled she tried to comprehend what that thing between her legs was.

"No! No! No! Please god no! Not like this!" Tears welled up in her eyes as her voice cracked.

She stared calling for help and tried to melt away into the walls as her world started to crash around her. She didn't even wan to touch the thing for fear it might do something or she somehow might make it worse. She kept calling for someone but the walls were soundproof and even Bruce couldn't hear her.

Gathering herself she went to the sink and started to clean herself off, she washed the semen from her hand and the tears from her now stained cheeks. On the side of the sing was a small porcelain toiletries holder and in that holder was a shaving razor. That would be her out.

She gritted her teeth and picked up the razor and removed the blade from it. She was going to cut the damn thing off, she wouldn't let Strange humiliate her like this. She imagined the thing between her legs to be his throat and she was about to take blade to it.

The thing felt slick in her palm, especially since it was already coated in semen or at least what she thought must have been semen. Much to her surprize, her vaginal opening was still there, it was only the clit that had grown and swollen, her womanhood was intact. But she didn't have the fortitude to comprehend all this right now and returned to the task at hand.

With her other hand she brought the blade to the base of the thing, a sting of pain as the sharp metal dug into her flesh. She stood there for some time, her face towards the ceiling as the blade trembled in her hand. She had to do it, she had to cut it off. Bruce could never love her like this, a freak like her didn't deserve to live.

"Aargh!" She roared as she tossed the blade away and crashed to the floor in tears.

She wrapped herself into her arms for sometime while contemplating if the blade would be better served going across her own throat instead. She spent unknown amount of time sitting like that before a knock on the door caught her attention.

"Selina? You in there? Selina?" Bruce called out.

Selina mustered up what must have been the last vestiges of her willpower forced herself to stand up. She must have looked like a right mess as she slowly opened the door and let Bruce fully absorb her current state. She hung her head low in shame as Bruce's eyes grew wide. He didn't utter a word but looked silently at her for some time.

In flash he walked forwards and tightly embraced her, his touch felt so comforting and warm. She allowed herself to weep into his shoulders as he lightly stroked her hair. She held on to him as long as she could, she feared his disgust and that they would never be this close again.

"Bruce, I am so sorry…" she whispered.

"It's okay Selina, we'll survive… we always do." Bruce assured her.

It took some convincing from Bruce for Selina to do anything besides curl into a corner and pray for death. She went through her morning routine, brushed, bathed and even applied the kind of makeup Bruce liked, apparently, he was fan of dark eyeliners.

She found jeans out of the question, thanks to a very prominent bulge and opted for one of the skirts she brought along, her choice a conservative knee length number that she had stolen once. The growth which she still refused to call her penis was neatly tucked into her panties and she hoped it wouldn't fall out.

If there was a silver lining to all this it was that the growth had basically killed her sex drive. She didn't feel horny all the time anymore and couldn't even muster up enough energy to be angry. She was just sad, depressed, grieving and all the other synonyms in the dictionary.

They would be visiting Dr. Rastogi again today and see if he had any answers. Based on what Bruce said, proper medical castration should still be possible and while it would leave her with some scarring it wouldn't damage her lady parts in any other way. Perhaps even her clitoral nub could be reconstructed.

At the hospital, Dr. Rastogi apologizing profusely for what happened to Selina but the troubled teens just wanted a solution. Dr Rastogi agreed and ran some tests on Selina to get a complete understanding of what the situation was and whether a simple castration surgery would fix things.

"Alight guys, here's the rub. Miss Kane here has not just grown an external phallus or penis. It looks like her ovaries have shrunken somewhat to make room for a pair of testes. Now if the testes are inside the body, it greatly reduces the viability of sperm dude to body heat, so they are mostly for show." Dr. Rastogi explained.

"Aw shucks, you mean I'll never impregnate someone?" Selina said with bitter sarcasm as she crossed her arms.

"I don't want to ridicule your situation Miss Kane but there's more of a non-zero chance so I would suggest you not engage with other women, assuming you would in the first place. In addition, a small prostate gland or at least something in the right position has grown too. You could in theory be both the mother and father of your child. This is probably the first recorded case of a perfectly intersexed individual." Dr. Rastogi said trying to sound as mechanical as possible.

"I don't care! I want it out! I want them all out!" Selina protested by banging the desk.

"Miss Kane I am sorry but the level of complications this could have are immense and due to your youth, we cannot put you under the knife until you can consent as an adult. Any surgery we perform on your genitals would be considered experimental." Mr. Rastogi said apologetically.

"Dr. Rastogi, what if we get written and signed consent from her parents?" Bruce asked while Selina looked at him strangely.

"Yes, that would do. If her guardians consent then we may proceed with the procedure." Dr. Rastogi offered.

With that said, Bruce thanked him and urged Selina to move who was still confused as to what just happened. Bruce took her to a quiet spot and explained his actions.

"Felicia Kane is an alias without a past, it would be just as easy to forge documents for a fake set of parents. We get that, show it to the officials and they approve the surgery." Bruce said.

Selina realized that in his excitement Bruce had forgotten one important details, "Bruce. This alias you had made for me? This happened because Alfred contacted his intelligence agency buddies who do this shit for kicks. What will you tell him when he asks why you need to create a set of fake parents for Felicia Kane?"

Bruce went quiet for a moment, trying to think of a solution for this conundrum. Alfred would no doubt question it as would the people who created the forgery as a favour in the first place. They could refuse too if they felt they were being used for some sinister purpose. Selina did not appreciate Bruce being lost in thought.

"Yeah, you think and I'll go to the bathroom in the meanwhile." Selina said dejectedly.

Selina walked towards the bathrooms and for moment pondered which one she should use, that confusion quickly subsided as she reminded herself that she was still a girl, growth or no. Entering she noticed a rather attractive lady in a red dress applying lipstick, perhaps she wanted to look her best for whoever she was visiting. Selina found herself staring a bit too long at her, longingly almost.

She shook the cobwebs from her head and made her way into the stall. Hiking up her skirt she saw that indeed the growth at flopped out of it's hiding spot and was now taped to her thigh. A moment of curiosity struck her as she decided to open up her skirt and let it fall to the floor.

She dropped her panties too and realized she could see what it was like to pee as a man. Se gingerly grasped the thing in her hand and gulped. It felt so strange, she had handled such a thing before but only when it was connected to Bruce. She swung the member about feeling it's length and squeezed it to get a sense of the girth, she was almost impressed by the thing.

Grasping it firmly, she allowed her muscles to relax and began to pee. Having the ability to direct where the piss went was somewhat of a revelation for her. She suddenly envied men since they were born with a pee tube which allowed them to cleanly release without fear. Yet somehow, she was told they still manged to make a mess.

"This is kinda sweet." She found herself saying.

She decided to masturbate again, letting herself fall into another fantasy. She was an obedient servant, dressed in a typical French maid outfit that was perhaps a couple of sizes too small. She was cleaning her house for her master who was going to come home any minute. Or she did not realize that she already was.

As she bent over and displayed herself to clean a coffee table, she felt an open palm smack against her ass that made her stand bolt upright with shock. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her while the hands cupped her bountiful bosom. She could feel him press up against her, master was home.

Her master rubbed her breasts while his strong hard shaft rubbed against her backside making her giddy with anticipation, she longed to be defiled by him again. But this time was a little different, perhaps there was too much excitement and there was a something poking through her skirt.

"Oh, you naughty girl." He whispered, her master's voice sounded strangely feminine today.

Her master turned to face her and she was shocked to see it wasn't Bruce, it was the woman in red. The woman pulled up her skirt and told her to hold it in place with her teeth, she did as was commanded. She could feel the woman lovingly rub her erect growth, no her erect penis before pulling down her panties and exposing her.

"W… wait!" Selina protested.

"Silence young one, let me show you some unexplored pleasures." The woman said with a sultry voice.

The woman knelt and began to rub the penis with one hand while using her other to stimulate the vaginal folks right beneath the base. Once the woman was satisfied that this shaft was nice and ready, she took it all in her mouth making Selina gasp.

Selina let go of the skirt and let her mouth hang open as electricity began to pulse through her, the woman seemed to be sucking with all her might and Selina had to support herself with the woman's shoulders. She let out a small moan as the woman's mouth twisted and turned around her shaft.

Selina's mind seemed to be going blank as drool began to trickle out of her mouth while the woman alternated between sucking and licking the member. It didn't take long after for Selina to reach her limit. She found herself thrusting forward until the entirety of her length was down the woman's throat.

She felt herself gush and release into the woman's mouth before falling down much like Bruce always did but she wasn't quite done. The woman continued to play with Selina's vagina and brought her to climax once again sending ripples of pleasure surging up and down her body.

Suddenly the woman spoke, "Hey, are you ok in there?"

Her voice coupled with the knocks on the stall door brought Selina out of her sexual stupor and she quickly picked herself up before answering, "Yeah, I'm ok."

"Listen, I know you're upset and at your age it must seem like the world is about to end. Bu you can't give up hope." The woman said with a lump in her throat.

"I… I know… but it's like… so difficult." Selina replied, playing the part of a grieving family member.

"You know, my husband. I visit him every day. Two years so far but when he wakes up, he's gonna see me exactly like the day we met. You need to find something to keep you going." The woman replied.

"Yeah I get it, thank you. I need a moment." Selina replied.

Without saying another word, the woman left the bathroom allowing Selina to do a quick clean-up of herself. She grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned up the mess she made on the toilet itself just in case there was suspicion that a man entered the women's bathroom.

She ran out in a huff and found Bruce as quickly as she could. She wanted to get out of the place as fast as she could but Bruce had some news she wasn't quite happy with. Apparently, Alfred was slightly perturbed but would be willing to talk to his buddies again to forge the fake parent documents.

"No, forget it. We're not doing this." Selina demanded.

"What? What do you mean? Selina! You wanted this." Bruce protested.

"Yeah well I changed my mind. I wanna keep it… my penis I mean. Wanna explore and experiment." Selina explained while nodding aggressively.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Bruce asked.

Selina sighed deeply and gave her reasoning while beet red with embarrassment, "Because I masturbated in the women's bathroom while fantasizing about some red dress wearing chick I just saw. I had imagined her giving me a blowjob and my mind thought it was the hottest thing ever. I want to experience a real one now."


End file.
